The 13th Tribe
by The Lone Dark Jedi
Summary: Earth had been rendered uninhabitable. Billions have been killed. The only hope for the survivors, a society not even officially contacted yet, the 12 Tribes of Kobol. The SGC must lead the way in contact to survive the loss of Earth. Can these two societies work together for the common good?
1. Earth Fall

The Thirteenth Tribe.

AN; DMRD - _Hello everyone sorry it took so long. Life had been Life, and as a result, we never had the chance to update. But now I have a new job, and life has given me a break. So here we are. Over the past year+ we decided to rework several things, so we have rewritten parts of the story to make things fit better and get better characters in different positions. We believe that this makes for a better story and makes things more interesting._

 _Things may be a little slow in being posted. Life is still being life but we will complete this story. We also had to restart the story to make sure the sequel would work properly._

((((o))))

"General Landry to the control room. Repeat, General Landry to the control room." Sergeant Walter Harriman called out through the SGC intercom. For weeks they had been waiting for the Wraith Superhive to arrive. The Odyssey and Daedalus had both arrived from their missions and Atlantis had also arrived in system and landed in the Pacific. After arriving all the long range sensor systems on Atlantis, Odyssey and Daedalus appeared to the SGC where a team of experts would examine all the data to try and locate the hive ship. Atlantis's sensors had been programmed to scan for Wraith hyperdrive signatures. Since there was only one wraith hyperdrive in the galaxy the plan was much more effective than in Pegasus.

"What is it, Walter?" Landry asked when stepping into the room.

"General, long range sensors have detected the Wraith super hive."

"Where is it currently Walter?"

"It's near Lucia."

"I guess they will be well fed when they get to Earth." He said, "Can we tell what it's doing?" He was looking at the sensor feed from Atlantis which had landed in the Pacific.

"No Sir."

"I guess we need to send a ship." Landry tapped the comm unit in his ear, "General O'Neill."

"Go ahead, General," O'Neill replied. O'Neill had been given operational authority over Atlantis, the SGC, and all fleet units during this time.

"We located the Superhive, and it's at Lucia. I recommend we send Odyssey to Lucia for recon."

"Agreed, I'll contact Odyssey." O'Neill disconnected and cut the orders for Odyssey. Colonel Mitchell, the new commander of Odyssey, read the orders and moments later jumped into hyperspace.

((((o))))

Odyssey - Lucia

"What do we have?" Colonel Mitchell asked.

"The superhive is on the other side of the planet, Sir. We are only running passive sensors at present. But, I'm detecting numerous thermal blooms on the planet." The screen changed and showed an area several hundred miles in diameter filled with massive biological signs.

"Colonel, those blobs of heat are reading as hive ships. But, I'm also seeing large naquadah reactors. Almost like a hive ship is growing around a Ha'tak."

"Crap." Mitchell said, "get us back to Earth."

((((o))))

"They are growing a fleet. We detected over 40 hive ships. Each one has several naquadah reactors helping to grow it."

"Great. Rodney, what will those reactors do to the hives?" Shepherd asked

"A lot. With the extra power, they should be able to significantly increase their hull density."

"Why are they waiting?"

"I'm not sure."

((((o))))

"What chance do we have?" The President asked.

"Slim." General O'Neill replied, "Atlantis is powerful, but it doesn't have enough drones to destroy the superhive plus the 40 hives under construction. Hell even if we had our entire fleet with us we wouldn't be able to destroy that wraith fleet."

"Then what good is it?" The Secretary of State asked.

"Mr. Secretary, our fleet is too young and too small to fight all the enemies we have. In order to succeed, it needs to be bigger. One on one our ships our powerful enough to take on almost any enemy. The only ships in the galaxy that a 304 couldn't fight against and win is the superhive and Atlantis. In order for Earth to be safe, we need a bigger fleet."

"You military types and your guns. There are other ways to solve problems than guns."

"Tell you what. You go talk to the wraith and ask them to leave us alone. Once they eat you, maybe we can get some stuff done and save lives." The President slammed his hand down on the table before the Secretary of State could retort.

"General O'Neill that is enough. Marcus, cool it, you know better than to think that the Wraith could be negotiated with Richard Woolsey and Elizabeth Weir both tried to negotiate with them and failed. General, do you have a recommendation?"

"Yes, we should call the Jaffa and ask them for help. Also, I recommend we start modifying our ground-based nuclear missiles for space flight. Finally, we need to get our pilots training against Darts in the simulators. Call it a skills test against a fictional alien fighter. Also, we should launch a first strike against the Wraith before they get to Earth."

"How so General?"

"We should send a 304 to Lucia with a Horizon platform. Maybe even two."

"I'll consider it."

((((o))))

Refitted storage room - Pentagon- Washington DC - Earth

Due to the number of people present a true conference room was too small to house everyone in this room. President Hayes stood up and started,"Colonels Caldwell and Shepherd, are here to brief us about the abilities of the Wraith Hive ships. Colonel Caldwell is our foremost expert on ship to ship combat against the Wraith. And Colonel Shepherd has been the leader of the Military arm of the Atlantis expedition since the death of Colonel Sumner." President Hayes said introducing the two to the Joint Chiefs of Staff as well as the leaders of the USA's most top secret research projects and future weapons.

"Dr. Mckay and Zelenka and Colonel Carter are our foremost experts on alien technology and Colonel Carter is the chief designer of our Daedalus-class Battlecruiser. This meeting is to come up with strategies and tactics to destroy the Wraith ships." The President explained. Everyone in the room had been briefed on the Stargate program, and Mckay and Zelenka explained the known abilities of the Hive ships. They then had a video conference with Todd who explained deeper into the ship's abilities and what he believed the Super Hive could do.

"Colonel Caldwell. It says here that you once caused secondary explosions in the hangar bay of a hive ship using railguns."

"Correct," Caldwell said.

"Can we do something similar and target the weapons ports on the superhive using these drone weapons. Maybe cause an overload on the ship?"

"Mckay?" Caldwell asked.

"No. Well… Maybe, we would need to be able to detect when the cannon is charged and the problem is that we can't detect which port is going to be used. They are all charged using the same power system."

"Colonel Carter, what kind of ammunition do the railguns on the 304s use?"

"The bullet is made of trinium and is a 1.0 caliber round. The bullet is weighted using depleted uranium."

"I see, Colonel how difficult would it be to install one of our Naval Electromagnetic railguns on a 304. We could easily build a football size iron ball that carries a nuclear payload. Maybe even spice it up with some of this naquadah."

"We could remove our minigun style railgun and install this system in it," Carter said looking over the designs. "Or we could just install it on the General Hammond as is. The Hammond is almost complete and based on our time estimates we should be done on time."

"Have it installed." President Hayes said, "And get some of those nuclear bullets built."

"Yes, Sir." Moments later an order was cut to begin installing the railgun on the Hammond. The President signed it, and it was sent the Area 51.

The discussion went on for several hours. They even decided to place nuclear missiles on the ISS as a last ditch effort. They hoped that the surprise of missiles launching from such a primitive station would let them destroy at least one hive.

They also began building naquadah potassium tipped railgun rounds for the ships. They hoped that they would be able to target the dart bays and weapons ports on the hives.

((((o))))

Lucia orbit

A fleet of three, BC-304s dropped out of hyperspace. The George Hammond immediately fired its EM railgun armed with miniature nukes at the weapons ports of the SuperHive. The payload traveled at Mach 10, and the trinium reinforced railgun and naquadah power supply far exceeding the initial design specs. The bullet slammed into the side of the superhive perfectly hitting a main weapon port. The kinetic energy cracked the superstructure of the hive, and the explosion was massive.

Weapons plasma leaked into the ship causing more damage, which was all quickly healed. The Odyssey swooped in and fired on the hive avoiding its main weapons array as the Daedalus flew at the planet. Its bomb bays opened and two Horizon weapon platforms fired at the planet.

The Daedalus flipped and attacked the superhive firing its weapons.

The Hammond fired another nuke and remote detonated it in the middle of the dart formation. The massive explosion was modified to give off much more X-ray and Gamma rays to poison the biological systems of the darts which is why the F-302s were not launched in this battle.

Both Horizons hit the planet and spread across much of the planet's surface destroying all the landed ships and the still in construction hives. The 304s left Lucia moments later.

((((o))))

Oval Office - White House - Washington DC - Earth

Something was happening, everyone knew it, 12 hours ago The President had Atlantis take over every broadcasting wave on Earth and announced that in 12 hours he would be giving a speech to the entire world. To really catch everyone's attention he said that he would be declassifying America's most top secret project. Revealing the truth of Area 51 he said.

"My Fellow Americans, Citizens of the World." Everyone froze as they realized that the President wasn't in the White House, He was in LA standing on the Golden Gate Bridge.

"May I present the Lost City of Atlantis." Atlantis decloaked 200 feet over the ocean. Across the world, everyone was silent as they stared at their tv's watching the city fly over the bridge and land on the other side.

"Yes, that is the real city of legend. Atlantis was built over 5 million years ago by a race of beings called The Ancients or Alterran. We found the city five years ago and only recently brought it to Earth.

"You heard me correctly, Atlantis was not on Earth until recently. Atlantis was in another galaxy. Since 1997 the United States has been traveling to other planets using a device known as the Stargate. The tv series Wormhole X-Treme was based on real life events describing the Stargate and its use.

"May I now present the BC-304 and the F-302, Earth's first mass produced Intergalactic craft." The Odyssey decloaked, and a flight of 302s started reentry and started trailing fake smoke allowing the crowds to see them. They then flew over the bridge at Mach 1.5 and hovered over the bridge and took up position over his shoulders and behind the President.

"The BC-304 George Hammond commanded by Colonel Samantha Carter. General George Hammond led Earth into the galaxy and established positive diplomatic relations with hundreds of inhabited worlds and several different races. The General recently passed away, and in his honor, we have named this vessel after him so that his memory will continue to defend Earth." Hayes paused and took a drink allowing the reporters to stare in awe.

"Now, the reason for disclosure. When we went to Pegasus, we discovered an enemy. This enemy is called The Wraith. The Wraith are the basis for all Vampire Myths. Like vampires Wraith feed on humans and are immortal. We have tried to negotiate with the Wraith. However, they see us as food and nothing more.

"Recently the Wraith have discovered the location of Earth and managed to make the journey from the Pegasus galaxy to ours. The Wraith have started to grow a fleet in our galaxy, and we will be launching an attack on that planet. However, we will not be able to destroy the already operational wraith ship. Earth is the most densely populated world in our galaxy making us their largest target for food. The richest feeding ground they could find. Earth is protected. However, we expect an attack from them soon. For that reason, I am declaring martial law within the United States of America and its territories.

"Life with continue as normal. I repeat, life will remain normal. However, rioting and looting with be met with the harshest penalties. Order will remain. We will overcome this threat. I urge you all to remain calm. I stand with the Russian President and the Chinese First Minister who have both had teams travel through the stargate and have built Battlecruisers to defend Earth." Suddenly there was a bright light and the Russian and Chinese leaders appeared beside the President.

"All the power of Russia will stand beside the United States against the Wraith threat. We have worked with the United States exploring the galaxy since 2000, and we will not fail to protect Earth now."

"The People's Republic of China stands beside Russia and America defending Earth. While we have our differences, we will put them aside to protect Earth."

"Thank you all for coming. A website has been setup that will detail the history of the Stargate and our missions off-world. I remind you again, to face this threat we must remain calm. May God Bless Earth."

((((o))))

Super Hive - Lucia

"What is the status of the fleet?" The commander asked.

"The fleet we were growing here is destroyed, Commander. However, our other planets are still growing on schedule. The fleet will not be as powerful as we hoped this world held our strongest designs."

"Very well. Have we been able to send the new reactors through the stargate back to the Queen?"

"Yes. As well as a Stargate control crystal taken from one of the dialing devices in this galaxy. The queen will be able to dial the stargate on the hive."

"Good. And the cloning facility?"

"I have begun the modifications to the hive ship as ordered. Soon we will be able to clone soldiers on the ship" The commander nodded thinking through his long term plans. "Why do we wait? We can cull Earth as we please."

The Commander looked up at his subordinate, "Culling Earth is no longer my priority. We will still cull the planet. However, the Lantean Fleet is still a threat to us. In order to gain a true foothold in this galaxy, we need the Lanteans trapped. They have a massive civilian population that their military needs to defend. If we cause enough damage, they will need to remain at Earth and defend their people. This galaxy will be our new feeding ground. And I know how to start."

The underlying nodded "It is fortunate that we checked the database Guide (Todd) acquired from the Lantean ship."

The commander nodded before going back to his work. He looked at the report on the Lucian spy on Earth and smiled. He then started working on a few extra plans.

((((o))))

Colonel Telford was sweating. His mind was tearing itself apart trying to fight against what his body was doing. But the strength of what was done to him was to strong. "I Can't Do This." was echoing through his mind while the other voice was telling him, "We have a duty to the people of this galaxy. We freed them and abandoned them. My target is standing in the way of our duty."

"But he is my superior officer."

"He is in the way."

"In the way of what?"

"Of Duty. Of Destiny."

"Who's?" The voice asked getting weaker. But it was too late. His F-302 blasted past the F-15 fighter interceptors and its stealth and ECM spoofed the missile interception. He armed his cannons and fired directly into his target.

((((o))))

Presidential Bunker Press Room - Washington DC / Earth

7 Days after Disclosure

Vice President Roger Durling stood behind the podium and looked directly at the cameras. There were no reporters, and only one camera was pointing at him, and it was set up by a very carefully selected member of the Navy. Every station in the USA was being controlled by the military. Much to the displeasure of the Press.

"President Henry Hayes has been assassinated." He began much to the horror of his speech writer. "Unknown to us a member of our military was captured by a group known as the Lucian Alliance, basically pirates with spaceships. They used a technology developed by the goa'uld to brainwash our man. When the wraith gained access to the Lucian Alliance, they were able to gain access to our soldier and gave him new orders."

"As it stands, I have taken the oath of office, and I am now the President of the United States.

"This attack on us came after we successfully destroyed 37 wraith hive ships being built on Lucia. Whatever the Wraith do to us we will rise up stronger than before and strike back. We will weather this storm, and we will win. Thank you. That is all."

((((o))))

Control Room - Atlantis - Pacific Ocean Earth

In Atlantis General O'Neill looked around the room. Due to its position as the head of Earth's defense force, it was decided that the stargate would be moved to one of the outer piers. Stargate operations remained the duty of the SGC. They also didn't want the Atlantis gate to be the primary gate and anyone in the galaxy dialing right into the city. They couldn't directly disable the gate. Even disconnecting the DHD from the Atlantis gate would leave the Stargate the primary gate since it was a newer model.

So, the gate was buried with a slab of steel on hydraulics. When the gate was needed, they could remove the steel and the gate could be dialed from the control room. The primary reason for this change was due to the number of times that ICS's had been compromised. It was also for this reason that the SGC's control room was moved to another part of the base and a shield was set up around the gate room.

Multiple redundancies was the name of the game. Nothing was overkill. The Atlantis gate was now buried, with its own iris shield inside a sealed room protected by its own shield. And the SGC gate had its iris with an iris shield, and the gateroom was shielded.

"What are we looking at Siler?" General O'Neill asked once he took in the change to the city.

"We are tracking the Superhive. It's in a dead solar system. Apparently, it's avoiding inhabited systems."

"So they know we can track them."

"Yes, Sir."

"So, if I was in their position what would I do?" O'Neill muttered to himself. "Can we tell if they are talking to anyone?"

"Sir?"

"Are they using subspace communications?"

"We can't tell from this range, sir."

"Mckay."

"General?"

"What would the Stargate address of that location be?"

"Huh?"

"The location of the superhive. What would its stargate address be?"

"Why…"

"MCKAY," O'Neill yelled. "I don't want to listen to your whining. Just tell me. What would that address be."

Mckay grumbled and checked, "There is no direct correlation, but I was able to generate a likely address."

"Unbury Atlantis's gate and dial it. Siler, tell the SGC we are going to use our gate."

"Yes, Sir."

Moments later a monitor showed the Atlantis stargate dial. In seconds the gate activated, and a malp was sent through. It materialized for a second. A single frame was sent back. A quick analysis revealed what O'Neill feared. "Shut it down." O'Neill said, "They have a shield on the gate. They must have got it from the Alliance."

((((o))))

Earth Orbit

"Colonel Ellis, I'm glad to see you made it back safely," O'Neill said as the Colonel sat down on the other side of the desk from the General.

"It was a long trip, Sir. We had to tow the Sun Tzu all the way to the Tria. I'm glad my ship had beamed those parts into the ship's cargo bays for repair later. Without them, we would have been trapped."

"Well, I wasn't going to leave a ship like that drifting for very long. So what was wrong with the Tria anyway?"

"It had a flat tire."

"Excuse me?" O'Neill asked.

"The ship's engine was fine. What happened was the Hyperspace window generator was blown. According to my engineers, the window generator is like the tires on a car. All we had to do was remove the Apollos generator and install it on the Tria, and the ship was ready to go. The Ancients had already modified the ship for intergalactic travel. In fact, those modifications were what blew out the window generator in the first place."

"Huh, well get the Apollo repaired we are going to need her."

"Yes, Sir."

"What about the Sun Tzu?"

"She's in bad shape Sir. She lost life support weeks ago, and we had to take on her crew. We did as many repairs to her as we could including restoring life support to the bridge and engineering compartments. But she is going to need a lot of work."

"I see."

In the end, The Sun Tzu had to be lowered out of orbit by the Tria due to the damage it sustained. Also, some quick jury rigging gave the Tria APBs, aka drilling holes in the hull of the ship and running power conduits through the hallways. But the work significantly increased the combat abilities of the Tria and O'Neill moved his command to the Tria due to his high CIA, Chair Interface Aptitude.

The Apollo was back online in 3 days it was given a mission.

((((o))))

USS Apollo

Woolsey was sitting in the mess hall of the 304 they were less than an hour away from the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. Remembering when he was assigned this mission, he wonders what he could do. They were going to have the Apollo appear near Caprica which was the heart of the Colonial government. Woolsey though the plan was a little blunt then again what better way to get the attention of a group of people who felt that they were the only life in the Galaxy.

Woolsey had read up on the team that was currently in the Colonies they had been drop off by the Asgard a couple of years ago. The team was lead by a young Colonel compared to others who held that rank but at the time they felt having such a high-rank officer would help if the team were to be discovered. From what Woolsey read in the report the team had volunteered for the long term mission Simpson had training on the 302s along with being with SGC since it was formed. The rest of the team had different fields of training which would allow them to explore the Colonies in different ways.

O'Neill had told Woosley that the team each had a hidden beacon in object that they could wear in their everyday lives to be beamed out. O'Neill was certain as soon as they learn a 304 had appeared they would turn them on.

As the Apollo came out of Hyperspace, she set off every Alarm the Colonials had around Caprica. Colonel Ellis was amused and a little concern they had barely just come out of hyperspace when the ships around Caprica started to launch a lot of fighters. He had to admit while could not do this at the moment he hopes they would one day to launch that many in such a short time would help them deal with wraith darts in the future.

((((o))))

Battlestar Pegasus

Admiral Cain was currently assigned to protect Caprica for the next couple of weeks before heading out for a deep patrol on the edge of Colonial space. When an unknown spike of energy appears near Caprica Cain was a little shock but when an unknown ship appears she order the fleet to action stations.

From the reports coming in from the Raptors the ship look similar to a Battlestar only much smaller. So far the ship had not sent any message to anyone. Before she could continue her though a message came in from the unknown. "This is the Earth Ship Apollo. To the Colonial fleet, we apologize for bypassing your borders. We await your representative to speak to our Ambassador."

((((o))))

Caprica

During the same time, the Apollo had appear Colonel Simpson, and the rest of SG-13 were currently out a local bar having a couple of drinks. They were about to order another round when they all saw the news of the unknown ship. Simpson who had been back to the SGC a few times using the stones knew it was a 304 but unsure which one. Simpson nodded at the others. Earth would have warned them about first contact. That they hadn't been warned meant something unusual was happening. Given the track record unusual meant something bad had happened. Simpson was sure it was Jackson's fault. It always was. SG13 quickly left the bar and found a private place and turn on their beacons. For the team, it was their watches as soon as the Apollo got the single they beam Sg13 aboard.

((((o))))

Apollo - Caprica Defense Line

On the Apollo Colonel Ellis had Colonel Simpson come up to the bridge to get his thoughts on the Colonial formation. Simpson had taken one look and said "Damn that almost a third of the fleet here. Now you either scare them, or they want to try to frighten you with the bigger ships" Ellis just smirks looking over at the Colonel who was wearing a black SGC uniform sent by O'Neill for the team as he says "Bigger is not always better."

Ellis then asks "Tell me about those fighter."

Simpson smirk "they are call Vipers they are a good design overall three KEW weapons standard with hardpoints for missiles. Overall they could outrun the 302s and out maneuver them they can do a 360 spin with no problems. Of course, i noticed a few changes to the 302s so they might stack up better but I am going by the last time I flew one."

Ellis says "there been some upgrades, but you might still have a point on the Vipers overall. What about the ships?"

Simpson said "There call battlestars depending on which model you fight they are a battleship carrier they can bring massive firepower against one target quickly. Even with their size, they are able to turn at a good rate. But they have nothing on the Apollo for speed or maneuverability. They rely on Armor to protect the ship and crew. The biggest of the battlestars is around the size of O'Neill Class. If you had to attack, i would focus on the main sublight drives of the battlestars.

"Well, things are a little different Colonel. We are armed with Asgard weapons now." Ellis said with a small smile. "Anyway, we aren't here to fight.

((((o))))

High Council room - Atlantis - Earth

The President of the United States walked through the room looking around at the ancient city. President Roger Durling ran his hand against the wall admiring it. He wondered when Earth could build something like this.

"Mr. President."

"Yes, General?"

"Sir, we got a message from the Apollo. Mr. Woolsey has met with the Colonial President. A video conference has been set up. The Council can talk to him at any time." Jack referred to the council of three. Basically, it was the Chinese, Russian and American Presidents sitting around a table drinking coffee and deciding what to do. The UN hated it, but as the saying goes, He that has the guns makes the rules. And no nation on earth, hell not even the rest of the world could stand up to those three countries working together. And everyone else knew it.

North Korea tried, and in response The Sun Tzu, Daedalus, and Hammond took up position over Pyongyang with shields up. They beamed North Korea's nuclear weapons into high orbit before warning them about annoying their betters. General O'Neill also had a plastic grenade beamed onto the president's desk with an army of plastic army men. The point was made.

Durling was willing to deal with the political shitstorm that would result from strong arming other nations into line. At least they would be around to deal with the storm.

The state department was horrified, but it was too late. Plus relations with North Korea were better than ever. They were being quiet.

"Well General, let's not keep Adar waiting," Durling said walking to a transport booth. Secret Service following him. Roger took the transporters to a modified tower where the council could meet and talk. Unlike the Ancients the three Presidents didn't like the original council room. The three of them sat on one side of a round table, and a screen activated showing Richard Adar.

Adar looks at the people on the screen as he said "I never thought I would speak to the leaders of the 13th tribe. I am Richard Adar the President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. You cause a few problems by having your ship appear so close to our world. Well, mainly you worried the Fleet it been almost 40 years since an unknown fleet appears near this world."

"We apologize President Adar. Were it not for the situation we would have contacted you differently. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am President Chang Fa of the People's Republic of China."

"President Alexander Nemerov, of the Russian Federation."

"President Roger Durling of the United States of America."

Watching and listen as appear to be three leaders from Earth introduce themselves had Adar a little surprise. "What can we do for our long lost brothers and sisters of Earth?"

Roger explained the history of the Wraith and the ship was about to attack Earth. He also revealed the presence of SG13 and what their purpose was.

"So, this team you inserted into our society. Who are they? I understand why you acted as you did. I would probably have done the same. We will not charge them with anything. We will return them unharmed."

"Thank you, Mr. President." Alexander Nemerov.

"So can I get the names of these people where I can arrange them to be taken to your ship." Looking over to Admiral Nagala who was in the room off camera listening to meeting.

"We have already recovered them. They are aboard the Apollo. However, Colonel Timothy Simpson, Major Joe Harris, Captains Sean Wirges and Captain Jennifer Simmons. They are the members of the team. Despite his attempts to prevent it, I believe that your fleet recruited Colonel Simpson."

Adar was in shock when he said the team was already back on board their ship he looks over at Nagala who face was a little more shock he knew of Simpson he was a Captain in the Colonial Fleet force into the fleet when his skill as a pilot was learn. Adar then asks "How could they be on your ship already no one has gone near your ship."

Durling said,"We have our ways to get our people on and off ships without being noticed, it is a classified how we did it, though."

Adar was about to retort, but President Fa cut in, "Mr. President, due to the battle that will soon take place over Earth. We ask that a number of Earth population be allowed to take refuge in your nation. As you know, starting a new colony takes a fantastic amount of resources and if Earth is lost that colony will most assuredly fail. We have the ability to terraform the planet Pallas."

"If Earth falls to the Wraith, we ask that we be allowed to live there, and you help us establish a colony." Alexander Nemerov said.

"If we win against the Wraith than the planet is yours, and you gain a terraformed planet for nothing." President Chang completed.

"I see. Allow me to discuss that with my advisors. However, in the meantime, I offer our aid in defending Earth from the Wraith."

"Your offer is appreciated Mr. President. Allow us to deliberate. Shall we recess for 1 hour?"

"Of course." The screen shut off and the three took a deep breath. Durling recovered first, "Their fleet will get slaughtered by the wraith."

"I know." Nemerov agreed. But if the wraith sends normal hives they may be able to hold them off. Plus, their vipers will to the same to the darts. Slaughter them in turn."

"I agree, but will their fleet be able to even arrive before the battle begins?"

"I don't know." Durling said, "What if we offer the Stargate and the Colonials send their vipers through that to help deal with the darts."

"That is a good plan. I vote we give the Colonials the location of Earth. They can send their fleet. SG13 believes there is little chance of the colonials trying to take Earth. Plus, with Atlantis, the Outpost, The Tria and our 304s there is no change of the Colonials taking anything from us."

"I agree," Fa said.

"Alright, so we will give them the location of Earth." Durling nodded. "Dr. Mckay." Durling looked to the Scientist sitting in the background, "How long will it take the Colonials to arrive here?"

Mckay knew the president didn't want all the details of how this would work so he ran the numbers right quick using the formula Simpson sent back. He sent the program to the Atlantis mainframe, and in seconds the coordinates were sent back in increments they colonial ships could support. "On their own, they would be looking at years. But if we provide the calculations they would be looking at about 14 days."

"Start work on the calculations."

"It's already done. We can send this to them now."

"Good work."

((((o))))

President's office - Caprica City - Caprica - Cyrannus

Adar looks over at Admiral Nagala as he said "Simpson and his team, find out what they did while they live in the Colonies. Also how the hell did he pass all the screening that is done for the Colonial Fleet Admiral" Adar sigh taking a breath he was in shock the talks went nothing the way he thought as he said, "Admiral I want a report on that ship and all the details you can find."

Nagala look at Adar as he answer "Yes Sir, I want to know how they can get there people off our world, along with how the hell one of these people was able to pass all our background checks."

Adar leans back in his chair these people were ease to work with so far but it seem at the moment they had no intention of causing the Colonies any trouble he wonder if he should try to bring up making them the 13th colony

((((o))))

"President Adar." Durling greeted, "We have spoken and decided that we would welcome your aid. However, I must warn you that there is a significant possibility that your ships will all be destroyed."

"We understand that."

Durling nodded, "Very well. Earth is about 5,000 LY from the colonies. It would take you years to get here on your own. However, we have highly accurate sensor scans far faster computers. We have calculated the jump coordinates your ships will need to arrive at Earth."

"Thank you," Adar said.

"Also, we invite you to visit the Apollo."

"The Apollo must be a very interesting ship is it a scout ship for your people is it not?" Adar asks thinking such a small and unarmored ship would not be all that useful in a battle.

Adar saw the three Presidents smile and wondered, "We shall see what you believe once you have seen the abilities of the Apollo. Why don't you allow Apollo to go to one of your asteroid belts and show you her weapons." President Nemerov suggested.

"Alright. We will do that." Adar said.

((((o))))

Hangar Bay - BC-304 Apollo - Cyrannus

"President Adar, it's a pleasure to meet you again. Welcome aboard the Terran BC-304 Apollo. This is Colonel Ellis, CO of the ship, and this is General Landry.

"Pleasure." Adar greeted.

"Mr. President, Admirals, if you will follow me. I will show you my ship."

"Admiral Lagala, do to the size of the Apollo having such a large group will be a bit of a hazard. Why don't you go with General Landry? The General can introduce you to the Wraith face to face."

"That would be appreciated," Nagala said. A few Colonial SS went with him as Landry led them through the ship.

Landry led Philip Nagala through the ship to the brig. As they walked, Hank explained the Wraith. "We believe that the Ancients spread the tale of the wraith to us when they returned to this galaxy. We think that the tales of the Empusa were based on them. Several months ago they got their hands on a power source built by the Ancients, who you call the Lords," This surprised the colonial officers. "The Wraith use biotech. and the main weakness in Wraith technology is power generation."

"Biotech ships, forgive me for saying, but from what little I've seen of your own beaming technology. Should that not have given you an edge? Why didn't you deploy nukes using that tech?" Nagala asked confused. He could tell already that the Earth military was not incompetent. Colonel Simpson was proof of that.

"In our first battle, we did," Landry explained, "however, they managed to develop a countermeasure to block the technology. As a sign of goodwill, we will show you how to generate the field to block it as well. We know how annoying knowing that you could be beamed up without warning can be." The two officers felt a weight being lifted off their shoulders. The implications of that technology were terrifying but also exhilarating.

"Anyway, with this power source, which we call a ZPM, the Wraith were able to expand their ship to massive sizes. Even our most powerful weapons did nothing and could not penetrate their armor. Without this power source, the Wraith ships are huge, 5,545 meters long. For comparison, a Mercury class Battlestar is 1,652 meters long."

Nagala looked startled at Landry, "A Mercury? Since you know the name of our most current and powerful class of Battlestar, I guess you know more. But to hear that they are so much smaller than these Wraith ships was disconcerting."

"Yes, it is. However, the ship that will be attacking Earth is over 20,000 meters long."

Both Admirals were taken aback. The sheer size was alarming, "That's more than worrying." Adama said. "How do our ships measure up against a hive ship?"

Landry looked up and said, "As they stand, a Battlestar wouldn't last a minute against a standard hive."

When they arrived at the brig, Landry entered a code into the door panel. The door opened, and he saw a light green creature with yellow eyes and white hair. Other than that it looked almost human. "Ahh, General Landry! I was hoping to see you again. What can I do for you?" Todd gushed.

"There's nothing you can do for us," Hank told Todd. "Gentleman, this is a Wraith. We call him Todd."

"And they feed on us?" Adama asked.

"Yes, we do Human," Todd said, He lifted his hand and showed them his feeding organ, "You are our cattle, our prey. We have ruled a Galaxy unhindered for 10,000 years. We fought and defeated your precious lords over a 100-year war. The hive, now that it has completed its upgrades is unstoppable. It will tear through this galaxy, turning it into our new feeding ground." Todd stepped up to the bars and looked at the Admirals. "I can smell your fear, your disgust. I will not have the pleasure of feeding on you, but my kind will. They will know what you did to me, and they will make you suffer."

The colonial officers and General Landry left the brig and walked to a conference room. "What are you asking for General?" Nagala asked once they were seated.

"Sanctuary of Earth falls. There are habitable worlds in our galaxy, but none that can sustain what is left of the Terrans. Earth does not have any large colonies. We have only recently gained access to space flight. The Ancients did not give us any technology like they did for you. Our FTL technology was a gift from the Asgard former Allies of the Lords who recently died out.

"Then how did you get to Earth?" Nagala asked.

"Earth was a former homeworld of the Ancients, like Kobol. Per the records we have discovered, the Ancients settled on Kobol and Earth at the same time. They then left both worlds due to a massive plague and returned millions of years later.

"We don't know exactly what happened, and we believe that the Ancients arrived at Earth to escape the Wraith. They found the primitive descendant of their efforts to reseed human life taking root. Some chose to live among the primitive people, and others chose to ascend. We believe that the rest left to settle on Kobol, taking many of the primitives, your ancestors, with them.

"However, history is not why we're here. We're here because we need help. We can go to other worlds, but we need help to survive. My people need transport off Earth to a new colony we are building."

"I agree with you, General. Now is not the time to worry about history, although that time will come. I need to speak to the President, but I believe that you will be given shelter."

"Thank you, Admiral."

"How far is Earth?" Adama asked, already thinking of what ships they would need for the recovery effort. He knew that every colony would pitch in to help Earth.

"7,000 light years. I understand that your ships have to make very precise navigational calculations, but our computers are very fast." Landry handed Nagala a standard colonial equivalent of an USB drive. "This is everything we know about Wraith ships."

Nagala nodded in thanks, then asked, "I have one very important question that everyone will be asking. What if the Wraith track you here?"

"I was assured by our brightest minds, and that event is unlikely. Wraith sensors work by tracking subspace emissions and radiation in subspace. Your ships do not give off a subspace signal. The only part that does is your jumpdrive, and its energy signature is so small that it's practically invisible. We had to know what to look for even to see it, and even then only our strongest sensors can detect the signature. It seems that the Ancients didn't want anyone to find your worlds when they gave you the jump drive."

"I see. Thank you, General."


	2. Earths Fate

Chapter 2

Control Room - SGC - Earth

"General." Walters's voice was shaking, and Landry turned to look at the sensor display.

He turned and looked at the massive flatscreen which showed the sensor readout, and he paled,

"Oh no." he whispered.

"Get me Atlantis, now."

"General O'Neill, do you see what's coming?"

"I'm not on the bridge. What is it General?" O'Neill was on the Tria which was making its way around the equator.

"Our sensors are detecting nineteen Ha'tak hyperspace tracks on the way to Earth."

Landry heard a beep and moments later O'Neill cursing. "I just heard. Atlantis is also detecting wraith tracks, 15 Hives."

"Damn. I guess it's a good thing we have access to the Colonial Vipers. We will need them to deal with the Darts."

Walters voice rang out, "The President is joining the conference General." Roger Durling appeared in the video call, "Please tell me that they are Free Jaffa ships, General." The President almost pleaded, but managed to keep it out of his voice.

"I can't Mr. President. I'll put in a call to Bra'tac, but I highly doubt they are Free Jaffa."

"Thank you, Colonel. Good luck."

"We'll all need it." Hank Landry hung up and walked back to the control room, "Walter, dial Chulak."

A few minutes later Bra'tac's face appeared on the monitor. "General Landry, are you well?"

Landry's face showed the worry he felt for the coming battle. "Not really. Bra'tac, we're detecting thirty Ha'tak on a course to Earth. You know of the Wraith Superhive?"

"Yes. Recently word has reached me of a massive ship that fired blue bolts of energy at its enemies. It has no shields yet weapons do not damage it. And it carries hundreds of fighters. It recently destroyed the Lucian Alliance."

Hank sighed in resignation. "Thank you Bra'tac. I have to go and prepare for this fight."

"General Landry is there anything the Jaffa can do?"

"Send any ships you can to help." Hank closed the line and closed his eyes. It suddenly hit him fully what was about to happen. The weight of the impending battle and the consequences of the outcome flashed through his mind all at once. "Keep the evacuees moving. We have a job to do people."

((((o))))

Jack looked at the tablet he was carrying. It showed the status of the fleet and the number of Colonial Vipers that were in orbit. The number was slowly climbing, and the three Colonial Mercuries were taking up their position as well as the open Stargate sitting in orbit that even more Vipers were flying through. It also showed the status of Atlantis which had active shields and a good connection to the drone in the Antarctic outpost.

Jack looked to Siler. "Has the outpost ZPM been moved to Daedalus?"

"Yes General, It was moved yesterday," Siler replied.

O'Neill nodded and "Colonel Shepherd, how are you doing?"

"Good sir, I'm watching the hyperspace track for the superhive."

"Good." He pressed a button and his commlink connected to the Hammond. "Carter, what's the status of your ship?"

"Our plasma beams are charged, and the nuclear rounds are loaded. We're going to target the engines and weapons ports on the hive."

"Good work. Now we wait." Another button and his voice was sent to the entire fleet. "Ok everyone this is General O'Neill, as you all know the Wraith are going to arrive soon. We all know your jobs. I won't cover it again. I will just say this, all 7 billion people on Earth are behind you. You are their shield. Good Luck, may God be with us."

The waiting was agonizing as they sat in their ships and watched. The Ha'tak arrived first, and the Colonial Raptor flights reacted. First, they knew where the Ha'tak would arrive thanks to Atlantis and moments before the windows opened they fired their missiles. The Earth supplied naquadah enhanced nukes impacted the still decelerating ha' nuclear fire lit up the sky on Earth like there was a second sun.

The remaining 5 Ha'taks got their shields up on time and flew past the fighters towards Earth. The ships let them pass. The outpost would deal with them. The hive ships arrived next. The F-302s fired in response. Their nukes pulled the same maneuver, but this time it didn't work. The hives hull was so thick powered by the massive naquadah reactors placed inside the numerous repurposed hibernation chambers. Additionally the entire MK9 stockpile was being used by the BC-304s against the Superhive.

The nukes shook the hives but were unable to truly damage the ships. The hives quickly emptied their dart bays. The Colonial Mercuries quickly drove to Military thrust and flew to meet them. The bow cannons of the Battlestars targeted the dart bays of the Hives and blasted through the doors and exploded. The powerful nuclear tipped shells were causing tremendous damage to the inside of the dart bays. The heavy KEWs on the rear of the ships flight pods targeted the engine ports on the back.

In the engine room of the battlestars Terran specialists each brought MK2 naquadah reactors online pouring power directly into the FTL drives of the battlestars. The greatest advantage of the Battlestars was the tactical ability of the FTL drives. However this was normally eliminated due to the time needed to charge the drive. The MK2 dropped that time down to 5 seconds to fully charge the drive. In the CIC a subspace comm system was connected to the jump control computer. This allowed jump calculations to be run on Atlantis and then forward those coordinates to the ship. It also sent sensor readings from the CityShip to the battlestars.

This gave the battlestars a defense almost as good as a shield as they could immediately jump out of the way of enemy fire. It also allowed the Battlestar to make strategic jumps and target the most vulnerable points of the hive ships.

The Mercury Hebe jumped directly behind the hive ship that last arrived and opened fire with its bow guns directly into the engine ports. The nuclear rounds, with 6oz of Naquadah enriching the explosion, near crippled the hive. As darts entered the fray the Vipers got to work removing them from space.

Then the superhive arrived. The 304s, Tria, and Atlantis started attacking. Drones quickly rose from the surface and struck the superhive. Moments later plasma beams and railgun rounds slammed into the hive. The Tria had been modified with the APB's of the prototype 305 class.

Hammond was targeting the hives weapons with the EM Railgun Cannon and using its standard railguns modified to be explosive shells to do even more damage.

The Mercuries were falling, the ships simply weren't built to handle this kind of punishment. One of the Battlestars was about to explode and set an intercept course. Ramming one of the hive ships. The flight pods broke off and slammed into two other hive ships. Taking them down as well.

The remaining Ha'tak entered orbit of Earth where Atlantis's jumper flight bypassed the shields of the ha'tak using Merlin's phase device. Colonel Carter set this up, and they tested it beforehand. The Jumpers quickly bypassed the shields, and four other jumpers flew towards the superhive. Thanks to the phasing device the jumpers were able to travel through the hull of the superhive into the dart bay.

It took some careful timing and coordination but once all the ships were in position. Inside hangar bays, the device was deactivated. They originally tried to take a Mk9 nuclear device with them in the jumper. But in the simulations they learned that the high energy scans to track the location of matter to take it out of phase destabilized the naquadria, causing an explosion.

Once the device was shut down, strike teams left the jumpers and moved through the ships. The teams on the Ha'tak ran through the ship towards the Pel'taks where a laptop was connected to the control systems. Automatic programs took over and vented the ships. The programs then broke into the weapons systems and opened fire on the standard hive ships. The ha'tak managed to take much of the pressure off the Battlestars allowing them more room to fight with.

On the superhive, the teams used stealth to make their way through the ship towards the stargate. They were trying to get to the stargate to disable the shield to allow troops to swarm the ship. The had a full battalion on the alpha site. They were then going to try to take the ZPM. If that failed, a MK9 was ready to be sent through the gate.

Once they took the gate room and disabled the shield. The 800 men of the battalion swarmed the Superhive and quickly they managed to locate the ZPM. Once it was removed, by cutting it out, the super hives engines failed. The weapons fire of the Earth ships started to have an effect, and the superhive started to break up. The men started running back to the stargate and the jumpers. As they escaped the maneuvering thrusters on the hive fired, turning the ship towards Earth. As the battalion escaped, the superhive started entering Earth's atmosphere. The ships started to fire on the hive again to destroy the larger pieces. However it was too late, the hive, still mostly intact, slammed into the Atlantic Ocean.

The impact force cause a tsunami almost a mile high that crossed the oceans in nearly 10 minutes. In orbit, another hive ship fired on China hitting the Three Gorges Dam, the collapse of that damn and the resulting wave reached all the way to Shanghai. China and Russia also suffered much damage as a result of orbital bombardment as the rest of the fleet was in the process of destroying the Super Hive. The two remaining Battlestars simply didn't have the firepower to destroy enough of the hives. That hive ship was destroyed however, when the ISS launched its hidden complement of MK8 missiles and fired its 1 independently powered APB knocking the hive out of orbit. This system was installed almost immediately after the APB technology was gained. The specially designed module for the ISS was actually installed once Prometheus was launched. It was done as a way to calm tensions since the USA had a nuclear missile launch point in orbit of Earth. Installing the Naquadah Nukes on the ISS gave other nations the feeling of power since they controlled the same missiles in orbit. However the module was not installed until the technology to mask the naquadah from detection was developed. The hive ship crashed in India sending a cloud of dust and ash across the planet.

As the fleet was trying to stop the superhive, the remaining hive ships took up orbit over Asia. Several remaining squadrons of darts were launched down at China, Japan, and India. The Darts went straight for the primary population centers while the Hives started bombing the heavy industry. While the Air Forces were busy over the Pacific dealing with the death gliders, the Wraith had uninterrupted playtime over the most densely populated areas of Earth.

They left ten minutes later with their pattern storage buffers completely full. The Darts evacuated through the space gate or docked with the hives which soon escaped.

(((o))))

"What's our status?" Jack asked, All three presidents were dead, and the USA's vice president hadn't been sworn in yet, and they weren't even able to get in touch with him. The ionization in the atmosphere was too much to communicate through, and the satellite network was offline. The ISS was functional, but the atmospheric interference was blocking its connection to the surface.

He knew all this, but he was waiting for Rodney to give him the status of Atlantis. Rodney was still reading data as he replied "Not good. We only have about three dozen drones left, and the Hammond is losing power and Daedalus has lost power because the power conduits melted. But, thankfully, Odyssey is fine." He looked up before adding, "Most of the planet lost power and most of the main junction stations were knocked out. Also, I'm reading 500 darts still in the atmosphere." he finished before turning back to his laptop and pulled up the sensor readouts.

"Leave those to the Air Force; they should be able to deal with darts. They aren't that maneuverable." Jack O'Neill said leaning back.

((((o))))

John Shepherd stalked into Atlantis's brig and stared at Todd who was standing smirking in the center of the cell. "Ahh, Shepherd. How was the battle?"

John growled and pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Todd's knee, "How did the hive know about the Lucian Alliance?"

"Ahhh." Todd said "So that is why the battle took so long. I'm afraid that would be my fault. You see when I was on the Daedalus I downloaded some data. Specifically, your database on this galaxy. My subordinate may have gotten his hands on it."

John fired his gun into Todd's knee sending him to the ground. "Give me one good reason for not killing you right now?" He growled.

Todd snarled at John and stood. Suddenly he started laughing "Ha ha ha ha ha. I have said it before John Shepherd. You would make a good Wraith. It is too bad you aren't."

John looked at his gun then back at Todd and left. Todd smirked in his cell and went back to his meditation.

((((o))))

"Mr. Vice President, come this way. I'll take you to the control room." Richard Woolsey said leading the vice president with him.

"Thank you, director Woolsey. Tell me what's been happening while we walk."

"Atlantis is fine. We were spared the waves, and the city's inertial dampeners kept us safe from the Earthquakes. We have managed to get back in touch with the ISS, and from there we have regained contact with much of the world. The Wraith have left, and our fleet is working on locating survivors."

"What are the casualties?"

"We're still working on that, Sir."

"What governments do we have communications with?"

"Very few. Practically every nation along the Atlantic has been destroyed. The Wraith specifically targeted Russia and China along with the US. Everything in the Mediterranean was destroyed. The Wraith destroyed the three gorges dam causing massive flooding along the Yangtze River. One of the hives also bombarded Russia, China, and India. Another hive shot down by the weapons platform on the ISS crashed into India.

"They seemed to be more interested in destroying our industrial capacity than our people. But they did cull us. China, India, and Tokyo were all hit very badly. All the wraith had to do was a couple of runs, and their pattern buffers would be full. All the major industrial cities in India, China and Japan, were bombarded from orbit while a separate hive got Russia.

"Also we have been having quite the problem with Earthquakes. The superhive was going so fast that it caused a pressure wave to strike the ocean floor with enough force to crack part of the crust. It awoke a lot of volcanos."

When Woolsey finished, the Vice President looked down and shook his head. They arrived in the control room, and Vice President Jack Ryan took command. "Alright everyone listen up. I need to know what assets we have in the Pacific ocean. I'm looking for ocean-going ships.

"Also, what can we do about checking the eastern coasts for survivors. Can our 304s enter the atmosphere to look for survivors and beam them to safety? Answers people, now."

"Mr. President the fleet can enter the atmosphere to search for survivors. But we legally can't do that to other countries." Mr. Woolsey said.

"As the Vice President I'm giving the order. Send one 304 to search our cities the rest of the fleet is going to be searching Europe and the Middle East. Is the Sun Tzu operational?"

"It can't enter orbit, but it can be used for SAR missions," McKay said.

"Good, get it some crew and send it to search Asia."

"Yes, Sir."

"Woolsey, I need you to start trying to make contact with any other government. And have General O'Neill meet me down here."

"Mr. Vice President." Special Agent Andrea Pryce said, "We have located you an office. Also, Sir, we need to swear you in as President. We have confirmed President Durling's death."

Another Agent came up with a Bible, and Ryan suppressed a gulp. General O'Neill walked into the room and took the Bible from the SS Agent and turned to the Vice President, "Sir, Repeat after me." Less than a minute later Jack Ryan was sworn in as the President of the United States.

A few minutes later in his new office, President Ryan was speaking to General O'Neill.

"Well General, what can we do now?" President Jack Ryan asked.

"The fleet is still being repaired. The Tria is functioning as our flagship and the Hammond, Sun Tzu and Daedalus are being repaired while running SAR missions. The Apollo is in ok shape but is still in trouble. We managed to take over several Ha'tak but they won't last long against a hive. Those Ha'tak are in orbit scanning for survivors, and we are using their smaller ships to ferry the survivors to safety.

"What about our people?"

"We are still working on that."

"I see, now General, HOW THE HELL DID THAT SHIP CRASH INTO EARTH." Ryan yelled. He had been holding that in since he arrived but he had other things he had to worry about first.

"Mr. President, the orders were to remove the ZPM from the hive ship as soon as possible. As ordered by the IOA. Our troops followed those orders. We had no idea that the wraith would fire his maneuvering thrusters once we got the ZPM to send the hive into Earth."

"Mr. President, the Wraith broke every one of their known policies by doing that. We had no idea that the Wraith would ever sacrifice the chance for a food supply as rich as Earth. It would be like us purposely destroying the richest source of food we have during a famine. There's nothing anyone could have done."

"I see."

((((o))))

The Queen leaned back in her chair and through about the battle. The loss of the Super Hive was a great blow to her plans but not an insurmountable one. The wealth of technology in this galaxy more than made up for it. The Goa'uld ships alone were quite interesting.

The Queen knew the weakness of her technology, power generation. And like any good leader she was always looking for something to strengthen her people. These ships were what she needed.

Her human slaves were very useful for her plans were quickly modifying 3 of the ships for intergalactic travel. The biggest change was installing extra reactors. Without a true intergalactic hyperdrive, they would need to brute force their way to the speeds necessary for intergalactic flight. The true intergalactic hyperspace bands were beyond their reach for now.

Further reviewing the data gathered from the battle the larger human ships were interesting. For one they lacked shields and hyperdrives. They also used kinetic energy weapons like the New Lanteans. She knew they weren't Lanteans. Their ships were too different compared to the Lantean vessels. The Tria and Atlantis were some concern but nothing they couldn't handle and her only real worry.

Earth was no longer her concern. The Tau'ri technology was still to fragile and would soon break down without extensive industry to maintain it. And with the Super Hive having killed Earth with its own Death they Lanteans were trapped dealing with their survivors while she could establish her own foothold in this galaxy while the Tau'ri grew weaker and weaker.

Plus, her new design of hive ship would deal with the Lanteans soon enough. She sent the order to pull back to her new station and settled into to wait for her new fleet to finish growing. She had all the time in the world plus 50 culling devices full of humans from Earth along with 12 cocoon chambers filled with humans. Let Earth bleed out while she watched.

((((o))))

Jack Ryan looked at the proposal written up by Senator Armstrong, Richard Woolsey, and Camile Wray. It was essentially the death certificate for the United States of America. Ryan knew that something like this would have to happen but to actually read the document. It was heartbreaking.

Ryan walked into the control room, and everyone froze and looked at him. "I'm going to be giving a speech to the world. Have the fleet be ready to receive a signal from us and broadcast it down to Earth. Every frequency. I want every functional phone, radio, TV, and computer to see this and be forced to play it. Give everyone a 12-hour countdown."

Twelve hours later Jack was sitting at his desk looking right into the camera.

"Hello everyone, I am Jack Ryan, President of the United States of America. We have all had a rough couple of days. With the unveiling of the Stargate and the battle over Earth." He stopped and moved some papers around on his desk.

"We have all lost someone. Our world is not and will never be the same as it once was. This is one of the most difficult things I have ever had to do. But I believe that it is necessary for our survival. We have all lost someone in the last week, and while we all want to blame someone to do so now will only condemn us to a slow death.

"Right now we are sitting at the precipice of extinction. Earth cannot sustain our lives anymore. We can only survive by leaving Earth. The problem is that for such a large population as we have there is no single world in the galaxy that can sustain us as we are. However, there is a society that can. They aided us in this fight and saved untold lives at the loss of 2 of the ships they were able to send to our aid in the time available.

"The 12 tribes of Kobol have offered us a world and assistance in establishing a colony. They will help us build infrastructure, provide food and medical supplies as well as help defend us.

"In return, we will provide them technology to make their fleet stronger hunt down the wraith and eliminate them.

"However, in order to make this a reality, we must be united. Which is why I am making this offer. In front of me is an Executive Order. This order will end the United States of America as a nation. Every nation on Earth has suffered catastrophic losses. No one of us will be able to recover on its own. With this order signed A new government will take shape, this government will become our representation in the universe." Jack then picked up his pen and signed his name on the order. "As President under martial law, I have just ended the government of the United States. And now." Jack placed that paper down inside a folder with the seal of the United States. He than picked up a new folder with a new seal and stood. This seal showed the Earth in a field of stars superimposed over a stargate chevron and a supersized Atlantis was resting on the top of the Earth.

Richard Woolsey was standing out of camera which panned back showing him. "As the elected Chief Justice for the government of the, I will conduct the oath of office. Mr. Ryan, raise your right hand. Do you, John Patrick Ryan, so swear to govern and protect the people and territories of those who have placed their lives in your hands with the respect and care they are due. In the spirit laid down by the Alliance of Four Great Races that we have been made heirs of?"

"I do."

"Congratulations, Mr. President." The two shook hands and Jack Ryan turned to the camera and stood at ease, his hands held behind his back. "The nation of Terra is having an open season on immigration. Anyone who lives on Earth who wishes to join us is welcome. To that end, we have these options to everyone left on Earth. Option 1, you may join us on Atlantis and come with us to the 12 Tribes of Kobol, your nationality will be Terran if you chose that. And you will have protection from the Wraith.

"Option 2, you can stay on Earth and try to survive. However, if you do that, you will have no protection from the Wraith or anyone else who attacks. We don't have the numbers.

Option 3, you can make your way, on your own, to the stargate which we are leaving in Australia. You can than try to find a place to survive on your own. We will also leave a stone wall with recommended stargate addresses that you can go to. If you chose either of those options, we will offer everyone transportation to Australia and the Stargate. However, that is the only aid we will be able to give you.

"Everyone listening to this on a phone need only makes a phone call to any phone number and tell us if you want to become a Terran. You will than be offered transport to a ship in the Pacific Ocean where you will be evacuated to Pallas.

"Anyone else, our sensors can locate life signs anywhere on the planet. A representative will join you as quickly as we can to receive your answer. Any child that is an orphan or lacks an adult family member will automatically be brought with us. Please make your choice.

"Good night."

((((o))))

"So what else can we do to make sure that everyone hears that message?" President Ryan of the Terrans asked.

"Were sending people to junction stations to bring back power to as much of the telephone grid as still works. It's going to take a while but we estimate that we will be able to reach about 1 million people this way. That's 1 million people we don't have to send teams to talk to." Dr. Lee explained.

"Good, and the rest?"

"We will have to send teams to them. But the fewer teams we have to send the better."

"I agree. Can we beam down battery operated TVs to smaller groups so that they can watch the broadcast as well as give them a radio to talk to us?"

"Sure. That won't be hard."

"Good. Get to work."

((((o))))

The Lady Mermaids Survivors

"Welcome to the Lady Mermaid." A man in uniform said into the PA on the cruise ships great hall. "Im Captain Rogers. Thank you all for assembling here. "I know you all heard the announcement from President Ryan. So i won't go over that again. I am personally inclined to agree with the President as such this ship is joining the Terran Alliance." He waved his hands and settled everyone down, "However everyone here has the right to make their own decisions. But, if anyone wants to not join we will ensure you are transported to Australia where you will have access to the stargate.

"Now, the if you want to join the Terrans I have been given instructions. The ships satellite communications system is operational. We have linked with the ISS in orbit and it is connected to a special web server on Atlantis. If you chose to join the Terrans you can use any computer to access the site, its the only one available, and register. We also ask that you provide your country of origin, a list of any medical conditions, and the names of any family members. This list will also function as a list of survivors so even if you don't want to join the Terrans we can help you find any family members. I have personally been able to learn that my brother survived on the Queen Lily a cruise ship in Alaska.

"Now, over the next few days the BC-304 Daedalus will be transporting survivors to this ship and others. We will be meeting up with the Enterprise Naval Task Force, who have also joined the Terrans as well as fishing ships. So we will have a steady supply of food. I hope you all like sea food."

"What about water?" someone yelled.

"The Lady Mermaid has a distillation plant aboard as well as a water reclamation. We won't be running out of water."

"Are we just going to be abandoned if we don't going the Terrans."

"I don't have all the answers. I'm am still waiting for those answers as well."

((((o))))

The First Cabinet Meeting

"Alright everyone, quiet down." Richard Woolsey was the new Vice President of the Terrans.

"Thank you." Ryan said, "Let's start with the basics. Governor Armstrong, how is our new population numbers?"

"We have spoken to about 1 million people so far. The phone grid was able to reach some, but much of it was down. The 304s were able to enter the atmosphere and connect to wireless networks, cell phones, laptops, tvs and the like. They reached another 600,000 people.

"Our contact teams have been beaming to larger groups and explaining what is going on to them. With that, we have reached another 100,000 people. But as more people join us we have been able to reach even more, so we are able to reach even more people in greater numbers."

"Have our teams been attacked?" The President asked.

O'Neill cut in. "Some, but we have immediately beamed them out and sent in 302s if that happens. Due to the situation we have been operating that anyone committing murder is an enemy of humanity and will be dealt with accordingly. We give them the chance to explain themselves, and if they attacked for no reason, we will defend ourselves. Everyone is given an opportunity to join us without outside influence. If they want to come with us, we take them. And like you said, all orphans without adult family get a free pass to Atlantis."

"Thank you. Admiral Greer, how are the ships?" Admiral Greer was a Naval Admiral and was placed in charge of all the ships in the Pacific holding refugees.

"We have 230 ships in the Pacific all of which are holding refugees. The problem is that the ash and acid rain is destroying the ships. Before long we aren't going to have any ships anymore."

"The Stargate is already sending people thru to the Alpha Site." The President said. "But, Colonel Carter, can we lower a 304 into the atmosphere and use its shields to protect the fleet from the ash and acid."

"We can, but it would be simpler to use Atlantis's shields. And we can also place a shield generator on one of the aircraft carriers. I wouldn't take much to use that to protect the fleet."

"Good, please have someone start doing that."

"Also we are starting to run low on supplies. Water isn't so big an issue for now. But it will be soon. Food is our main concern. Our teams are bringing back any supplies we can find, but we are going to run out soon."

"The Colonials are sending an evacuation fleet. They will have supplies."

"I hope so."

Ryan then turned to the effective Mayor of Atlantis. "Governor Armstrong."

Armstrong opened a file on his computer, Alan Armstrong had once been the Senator from California, he only survived the attack because he was off world on Icarus during the attack. He was now overseeing the day to day running of Atlantis."We have close to 30,000 civilians on Atlantis, and we can hold many more. We need to start moving people to the city. I understand that we have to search areas for security reasons as well as simply how dangerous some of the technology is but we are going to have riots soon once word gets out how empty the city is. Also, we are going to need more security soon. The shock is beginning to wear off, and they will be rioting and demanding someone to hang soon."

"I hope you are joking?" Colonel Everett Young asked the senator.

"No, I'm not. And I do mean hang literally. They will want a scapegoat - someone to vent their anger on."

"And is there nothing we can do about that?" Woolsey asked.

"No, but we need to come up with something soon."

"Todd." Colonel Shepherd said offering an opinion for the first time since the Wraith attack. Simply by speaking, he drew the attention of everyone in the room, "I mean, he's the one who recovered the ZPM from the Asurans. Without him, none of this would have happened. If they want to hang someone, let it be Todd."

"That's a plan." Ryan said, "I don't much like it. But something has to give. Is there any additional information that we can extract from him before we let the masses at him?"

"We could use the Asgard core to construct a Mind Probe like Anubis used on Thor. Get everything from him and place it in a locked off, non-networked computer and sift through his mind that way. Then, they can have him." Sam said.

"You know, if the masses get their hands on him, they'll take him apart piece by piece," Woolsey commented, gravely.

"We're not going to keep him alive, Sir," Sam explained. "We can't feed him."

"Not the first choice I would make, but at least he will be of some use one more time." Ryan said, "See to it."

"Also," Armstrong continued, "We have a lot of volunteers for military and police service. I recommend we question them with some Zatark Detectors and get them joined up. We don't exactly have to worry about Bad Press anymore."

"Get started on that." Ryan agreed. "Speaking of Atlantis, Rodney, how is the city? Radek, I will want fleet status next, but first, why haven't the Wraith come back?"

"Because we're screwed." Jack O'Neill said everyone looked at him waiting for him to clarify. "They purposely didn't kill everyone on Earth so that the military would be trapped here. If they had killed all the civilians, the military would have been free to cause as much chaos as we wanted to. As long as we are still here, trying to save our people, we can't strike back, and they have the added benefit of knowing where we are." Everyone was silent as they absorbed the truth of Jack's words. Finally, Rodney ended the uncomfortable silence.

"Atlantis is in good shape overall. Shields are operating at the lowest possible level to save power, and we are already protecting many of the smaller vessels. Also, we can take off at any time. We have plenty of power in the ZPMs, and since we are here, I have finished the repairs to the main power conduit that was damaged when we had to leave Lantea. Finally, we mounted seven plasma beam weapons that we had at Area 51 to the tops of a few towers and tied them to the control chair. On the downside, we are completely out of drones - again."

"Any ideas, Dr. Mckay?" Ryan asked.

"I think we should go through the Ancients Database to find the locations of any more outposts. If we can, then we can bolster our supply of drones."

"Get on that," Ryan told him. "It's top priority, and see if you can come up with a design for a drone that we can build. It doesn't have to be as powerful as a Lantean drone, but something that Atlantis can fire." He ignored Rodney's indignation and turned to Zelenka "Radek what's our fleet status? And General O'Neill I want our military status next."

"The Odyssey, Daedalus, and Hammond are back to full power. We're still checking over the Sun Tzu, but it doesn't look good. The Tria is in good shape, and we have finished the installation of the APB's. We aren't running the cabling through the corridors anymore. The four Ha'taks we took from the Alliance are workable. All of them have sublight and life support, but no shields or hyperdrive. Also, the Russian prototype cargo ship, the Arctic Sea, has been finished using parts from the destroyed Ha'taks.

"The cargo ship is already in orbit and beaming up supplies and such into its cargo bay. We would have used it for people, but we decided that it's better to store supplies, as the supplies will keep people alive and hold off starvation."

"Thankfully we have an evacuation site. How many of our people have gone through the Stargate to Horizon?" Ryan questioned.

"About five thousand, and the Stargate is still active. The transporters are active constantly beaming survivors to the city. The terraforming device is active over Pallas right now, and we are sending survivors to Caprica using the stargate. Once the terraforming process is done, we will begin moving people to the new planet."

"Very well." Suddenly the city shook again. The people in the conference room ignored the shaking except for Colonel Carter who checked her laptop.

"Another quake, and it opened up another vent."

"That's the seventh since the attack. How long until it stops?" Caldwell asked.

"They won't. Not until the tectonic plates stop shifting." McKay said.

"Great," Jack said sarcastically.

"All right," President Ryan said "General O'Neill, military assets?"

"This is a combination of all militaries from the entire world that joined us. The Air Force has 7,000 workable aircraft left; including fighters, bombers, and helicopters. We have 5,000 men left from the Air Force not counting those serving on the 304's. Army; One tank battalion and 50,000 men. Navy, including coast guard and marines; 200 ships and three aircraft carriers, 65,000 men and woman left. I ordered the Arctic Sea to begin moving equipment to Heliopolis to be gated to the Alpha site. Tanks, planes, cargo containers, and more are being shuttled over constantly. I was hoping that Bra'tac could loan us a few Al'kesh cargo containers to speed up the process, or see if we could build our own."

"I'll ask him," Daniel said. Ryan nodded his permission.

"I'll see if we can cobble something together." Sam also said.

"Thank you, Colonel. Dr. Wray, how are the refugees doing in the Pacific?"

"The 230 yachts, cruise ships, and, well, basically people movers are filled with about 1,610,000 people from every country on Earth. What we're most worried about is food and medical supplies. But that's the basic supplies.

"As I said, we will be getting food from the Colonials along with medical supplies. But, Sergeant Harriman, how has the search gone for food on the planets we have explored?"

"Good, Sir, we have found seven planets with large fields of natural grains and fruits. The farmers among the population have started harvesting it. But it's all being done by hand and all the farming equipment we had was destroyed by the tsunami. And while we did send a lot of farming equipment to the Alpha site, its nowhere near enough to everyone who survived.

"The good news is that the fishing ships from up north have asked if they could go out to keep fishing. They also reported that they have thousands of egg sacs from their catches that they have frozen. They're wondering if using them to start a fish colony on another planet would be possible."

"Dr. McKay?" President Ryan asked the newly named Dr. Jennifer McKay.

"It should be. If I remember right, the Alpha Site has a huge ocean. I don't know if it has a native fish population. But I know that Atlantis has the equipment to start growing fish using those eggs."

"Sergeant, please thank those fishermen for their foresight. Have them package up those eggs and bring them to Atlantis. Sam, some of those ships are full fish processing facilities. Would it be possible to move the entire fishing fleet to the Alpha Site?"

"You mean, move two ocean-going ships through hyperspace to another planet?" Sam asked to which Woolsey nodded. "Maybe. I'll need to run a few scans and simulations. But it might be possible."

Ryan nodded and turned "Colonel Caldwell, how have your scans of the planet gone."

"Good enough, there are another 5,000,000 survivors that are currently safe inside shelters. But they won't be for long. As you know, the earthquakes are getting worse." Caldwell said "Also, we are detecting another 45 million across the planet. We need to get these people off Earth."

"Rodney, how long until the terraforming of Pallas is done?"

"A few more weeks. The Stargate is active constantly and even if we sent people nearby planets using ships to take the stargate to their destinations we don't have the ships. The FJN is helping, but it still isn't enough."

"Why can't the Jaffa do more?" Camile Wray asked.

"They are still rebuilding after the Ori. They don't have room?" Dr. Lee said gloomily. The lack of sleep, rest, and coffee was getting to everyone. "Plus many will start dying soon because we aren't sending them Tretonin."

"If they can send us Naquadah, we can use the Transporters to fabricate large quantities of Tretonin." Sam told Woolsey "And if we ask for more than we need we can use the rest for rebuilding."

"Daniel, see to it." Woolsey said and then asked, "Anyone have any other ideas?" When no one responded, he asked

"Anything?"

"Already considered. We've looked through all the planets we have visited. None will work. We have been through this with the Tollan. An industrialized society cannot simply go back to an agrarian. It doesn't work." Dr. Lee said.

Dr. Wray looked at everyone and asked: "What about the X-305, true it does not have weapons or shields, but it should be able to help with things?"

Carter shook her head "The project got pushed back some. We needed to redesign the shield and power distribution grid. The shields being built at Area 51 and the power grid being built on site were having trouble working together. The ship can't fly. Also, we took the weapons and installed them one the Tria."

Ryan looked at the two and asked "What's the 305?"

O'Neill said "Basically she's our version of the Tria and Asgard O'Neill Class ships. They were ordered by the IOA to be true international ships; due to their power, they would be able to launch a full air wing on par with a Nimitz. The ship Dr. Wray was asking about is the prototype. While it could be brought to Earth now, the problem is she not ready. Heck even her life support is not fully online yet."

"Where is this ship?" Woolsey asked.

"The 305 was being built at a top secret location off world. I don't even have the complete Stargate address. I have sequence one." "I have sequence two." Sam replied, "I have the third sequence." Dr. Wray replied.

"Very well. Colonel Carter, what do you need to get the 305 online? At least get hyperdrive, life support, and shields working?"

"A lot. But if we had another Ha'tak we could strip it for parts. Some of the destroyed Ha'tak in orbit may help."

"Good, Sam top priority. It doesn't have to be to Asgard standards. Just get the ship working and safe. Dr. Radek, please get those hyperspace cargo containers built. By the end of the month, I want those destroyed Ha'tak gone. The rest of their parts stored on Atlantis or the 305 construction site. Rodney, I want you to install the working Ha'tak weapons on the 304's and Atlantis. We have them let's use them."

((((o))))

Mr Eli Wallace

Eli Wallace was a young genius who was just glad to be alive right now. A few hours ago he was spotted by a military helicopter and rescued from the remains of his home. He was than flown to a Aircraft carrier, the Enterprise, than taken to a cruise ship, Lady Mermaid.

On the Lady he was shown to quarters and watched Jack Ryans announcement. Eli knew immediately he was signing up. He quickly accessed a computer and completed his registration. It didn't take long, he typed in his name, country of origin, state/province, city, date of birth, Identification or Driver's License Number if possible, parents names, siblings names, grandparents names, any aunts or uncles. Once that was complete he was asked to provide his medical information as well as any criminal history.

The system than asked for a list of names of people he would like to be alerted to if they entered the list of survivors. Once that was complete it asked if he wanted to provide his education experience. It explained how this could be used by the government to see if he had potential for training in the alien technology.

He filled it in accurately and waited while a test appeared in front of him. It explained that this test was taken from the SGC's system and was on several math proofs important to the operation of alien technology.

While he was doing this test he wondered where they get the time to a program like this. He than realized that a website like this wasnt that difficult to make and the network infrastructure was already in existence. Making a web server was a 4 hour job for one person. Again easy. This site, well it was beyond basic. A simple table with text fields and only generic colors. He pressed f12 on the keyboard and saw the code to make the site. "Yep, basic to the extreme." He said to himself and finished the math questions.

Once that was done he got another screen which asked him some other questions. One gave him his new email address for the system and asked for a new password.

Next was a surprise. Apparently a few survivors, engineers and such who were unable to help with the advanced alien technology, were able to activate part of the cellphone grid using the towers built into the cruise ships the ISS and the remaining satellite grid. All he had to do was provide his cell phone's IMEI number and it even gave instructions on how to do that.

Once he was finished he got a text message on his phone welcoming him to the network. He was surprised and wondered if that should really be a priority in this situation but then he remembered how important communication was to society. It was a cornerstone. So he was happy to have it.

He slowly stood up realizing that he had been working on this for hours. He got up and went back to the room he was sharing with five other people. This would be a long night.

((((o))))

Kobols Plan

Back in the Colonies the report of the battle for Earth had come in and had left Adar in shock. Admiral Corman was killed in the battle, and two of the three battlestars were destroyed. Colonel Simpson had taken command of the last Battlestar and save it by having it jump to the other side of Earth, but it had suffered significant damage.

Admiral Nagala had been in shock at how weak a Battlestar armor was against the Wraith weapons while they could take hits without a shield the ships could not withstand the damage that was dish out by the hives.

Adar knew this was bad for the Colonies three Mercury class battlestars were the elite of the fleet to have such a bad showing really show the Colonials had badly they were mismatch compared to other powers.

However, he knew that could soon change. Earth was dead, and he knew it. So, the Terrans would need a home. They had started the Terraforming process of Pallas weeks ago, and it was soon to complete.

Adar had already ordered a fleet to be assembled to be sent to Earth. They needed to get people off that world. It wouldn't be hard to do. The Stargate made things much easier. The battlestars would be taking people from Earth to nearby planets where they would gate to worlds near the colonies. They would than be brought to Caprica while they waited for Pallas to finish. While on Caprica they would be under a deluge of culture to begin making them Colonials. It would work.

((((o))))

Sorting the Survivors

Dr Wray looked over the computer printout showing some charts explaining the breakdown of the people joining the Terrans.

"So, this table shows the education of the people joining correct."

"Yes Doctor." The engineer said, he had worked for the IOA before the attack and before than he was NID.

"Good, I need you to start reassigning people to different ships. Everyone with skills that we can use I need to be on the lists of people that will be sent to Horizon." She ordered.

"Sure thing Doctor It will take some shuffling but it wont be that hard."

"Good."

((((o))))

Settling into Office.

Back in his office, President Ryan looked over the report he heard in person earlier to familiarise himself on the ships abilities.

The Arctic Sea was filled with everything they could get their hands on. He was glad that they had it. It was a cargo ship as well as a fully functional mining ship and refinery, thanks to the Asgard transporters. Right now, however, the ship was filled with food, weapons, clothing, electronics, and everything from both Area 51 and the SGC. That material would be flown to the Icarus base where it would remain. Overall, not a bad cargo hauler. Everything was stored in traditional shipping containers so unloading it would be easy. Already it had moved hundreds of cargo containers to the Alpha Site filled with nonperishable food supplies, electronics, vehicles, tanks, military supplies, and more. Over an acre of land was filled with cargo containers already.

He sighed as he pulled up another screen showing the full fleet and each vessel's status. The Odyssey and Daedalus with their ZPMs, Apollo, and Hammond were all operational. However, since the Sun Tzu was completely dead. Its hyperdrive was so badly burned out it was beyond repair. And unfortunately, they didn't have a spare lying around. Plus, they could strip parts of the ship and use them to get the X-305 online. A team of scientists were stripping it of all salvageable equipment. What was left they were leaving to convert the ship into vault for the most dangerous of their technology, such as the tampered ZPM. Once they were done the Tria, would tow it into the galactic void. A sophisticated Virtual Intelligence was being installed to monitor the vault and the space around it. In the event of an approaching ship, a phase mantel would activate and send a signal to Atlantis. The Tria and Atlantis were in reasonable shape, and the Sun Tzu's rebuilt reactors were being installed on Atlantis to take over the day to day power needs for the city. Taking the strain off the ZPM's.

The X-305 christened the Sol Revenge was about two months from completion. When finished, it would be a welcome addition to the fleet. Most weapons were goa'uld based except for the plasma beams removed from the Sun Tzu. However, with Asgard Neutrino Ion generators powering them, the staff cannons would easily break through most ships in the galaxy.

The captured Ha'taks; were all fully repaired and modified by Rodney, Sam, and Radek to serve in their fleet. Asgard inspired modifications to the shields, weapons, hyperdrives and reactors made the ships far more deadly without requiring major changes to the hardware. This was completed after the 305 was complete and had entered orbit.

Over 330,000 people were calling the ships of the fleet home for now. Most were on Atlantis and the Ha'tak.

He also read that the Colonial fleet was 12 more days away from reaching Earth.

((((o))))

Colonial Fleet arriving in SOL

Admiral Nagala stood in the observatory of the Atlantia looking down at Earth. His ship had just arrived and already he could see the rescue shuttles flying down to Earth while several Goa'uld cargo ships docked with the Atlantia and the rest of his fleet. Those ships were being used for their ring platforms to move people over to his ships quicker. The Terran ships were also beaming people directly into the few empty cargo bays as well as beaming out supplies in the remaining cargo areas.

Nagala knew it would take time. In the port flight pod which had been sealed off, the Terrans were placing a stargate with its dialing device. Once his ship was filled with survivors, they would jump to a planet known as Abydos to use its Stargate address to send his passengers directly to Caprica using a stargate the Apollo located on its trip to Cyrannus.

Another Battlestar would be going to Heliopolis and sending survivors to a planet known as Alpha Site.

Atlantis was also dialing a planet, but he didn't know where it was. And at present, it didn't really matter. Once the supplies were offloaded, he started watching reports on how many people were moving over to his ship and the rest of the fleet. It was a staggering number. Especially with how quickly it was happening. Within ten minutes he was jumping his ship to Abydos to simply use the planet's point of origin..

Once at the new planet, the Stargate was dialed, and people started going through the gate. Than smaller transport ships arrived and people started coming over to his ship using ring platforms. The problem was that only six to eight people could use them at a time. So they simply docked the ships together and started moving people to the Stargate. This was going to take a while.

((((o))))

Lovers spat

"Tim, what's going on?" Sarah asked worriedly. She and Tim were in Atlantis. Tim had arrived here weeks ago, and Sarah had arrived on the Atlantia hours ago with the evacuation fleet. Once Tim had been identified, she was questioned by CID for weeks until she was finally let go. When the fate of Earth was discovered, she got herself assigned to the Atlantia to help with the evacuation and speak to her husband.

"I am an Earth officer, Sarah. I was sent to the Colonies to study and learn so that we could make peaceful first contact. I never intended to get married or establish lasting relationships on Caprica. Not that I regret dating you or getting married, but it wasn't a part of my game plan."

"Were you married on Earth? Is that why you were so resistant?"

"No, I was not married or even dating. My team and I were chosen because we had no one to leave behind on Earth."

"How much was a lie?"

"Only the lies of omission. Most of what I told you, was just taken out of context."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was trying to request permission to bring you to Earth with our communication equipment. But I never got permission."

"Bring me to Earth?"

"We have an artifact from the Lanteans, the Lords. Two people use the device on different ends and control the other's body. You would have temporarily switched bodies with woman on Earth."

"Ohh." she said, somewhat appeased, "But what were you all afraid of?"

Tim sighed and motioned for her to sit, "When Earth first discovered the Stargate, we were thrown into a galaxy dominated by the Goa'uld."

"Goa'uld?" She thought about her mythology, a class she had loathed in school. But the word was similar. "You mean the Guld."

"I think so. I think that the Ancients were setting the Colonies up to fight the Goa'uld. We were thrown into a galaxy that wanted nothing but to destroy and enslave our race. Almost every first contact with advanced races were negative. We have been at war with some space faring race for the last 15 years. The Goa'uld, the Wraith, the Replicators. We didn't want a misunderstanding to cause a war. Sure, there would be some anger for us spying on you, but we would rather bruise feelings and peace than bruised feelings and war."

"No, bu... "

"But it doesn't make you feel better."

"No."

"I've been trying to think of a way to explain this to you since we got married, but nothing ever came to mind."

Sarah looked at him and said, "I get it. I wouldn't know how to break the news if I was on Earth in your position." They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Sarah said. "Given you're from Earth, there is a small chance the brass might try to give you a ship as a sign of our people joining together."

"I need to work for the earth, Fleet Sarah. They are going to need everyone. My world is gone, over 7 billion people are dead." He stood up and paced. Even though his voice was not raised, Sarah could hear the rage that was boiling under the surface. She finally understood why he had been so hard to get close to, but she had never seen such a dark side to him, and it scared her.

Sarah asked gently, "You know that since you are part of both fleets, odds are they will pick you to be the Liaison between the two fleets, right?" She was taken back when she saw in his eyes just how much he hated the idea.

Tim sighed and said "I know that Sarah, I'm trapped. I want to burn the Alliance and Wraith for what they did to my home."

"Would you tell me what happened when you arrived in the colonies. The truth." Tim froze and nodded. He sat down and started telling her.

Flashback - Caprica, four years ago

SG13 looked around the field they had been beamed down to by the Gungnir. After they had checked their perimeter, Simpson looked at his team and said, "Ok, you know the orders, we spilt up for the first couple of months then we meet up in the Caprica City hotel. If you are captured, hit the hidden signal to warn everyone else."

Captain Joe Harris looked around, "This is a bad idea. A black ops mission for five years? It's asking us to be caught or go native."

Captains Sean Wirges and Jennifer Sims looked at Simpson and Harris, than Sean responded, "True, but weren't we asked and volunteered for this mission? So we have nothing to lose. Besides our orders are simple, get data on their shipyards. And possibly later on, if the new IOA agrees, the Colonial Fleet shipyards."

Jennifer rolled her eyes and said, "We will get caught trying to borrow those designs."

The next year, things had changed little for the team. They had been ordered not to borrow or steal any Colonial military tech. Namely, to keep that as a chip to use when the day came they could talk to the Colonials face to face. Still, the biggest changes occurred when Major Simpson met the Adama Family six months into their mission. Tim landed a nearly crippled ship with the Adamas onboard. After they had informed their superiors of his skill, Tim was politely asked to join the Fleet. When he refused, they blacklisted him so that only the Military would hire him.

The start of the third year was becoming routine, almost boring. While the mission was important, it was minor compared to other things going on. The biggest thing that happened was the Adama family being all put on the same ship along with Colonel Simpson, who, thanks to Starbuck ended up getting drunk with Sarah and woke up married to her.

((((End Flashback))))

One he finished Tim opened the door and addressed one of the guards that was escorting the Colonials onboard, "Take the captain back to the rest of the Colonial group, please."

The guard look a little surprised, knowing the women was his wife, "Yes, Sir, Colonel."

With that, Simpson disappeared down the hall.

Sarah had tried to call him back, but the guard touched her shoulder and said, "Give him time, Ma'am, the colonel and his team are going to be angry for a while."

((((o))))

The Higher Planes

"You go too far," one of the infamous Others said to twelve of their most famous and oldest.

"No, you go too far. What you have done to Oma is beyond cruel. We will have no part of it anymore." The twelve's leader replied.

"That was the ruling of the council."

"Then perhaps the council needs to be changed."

"You don't have that power."

"We do now. My daughters have killed Adria. Most of our number are on our side. You have overstepped the bounds that we place upon ourselves. We will not longer allow you to flaunt our rules just so you are certain of your own power," the matriarch of the twelve spoke.

"Use your enlightenment and look to the future." one of the Daughters said mockingly, "The Terrans are looking deeper into Atlantis. Soon they will find our history. They will know everything."

"Whatever they find is their concern. None will interfere."

"You are a fool! They are our children, all of them. I will not stand by and watch what will happen," another daughter said.

"You have no choice."

"Do not threaten my child." The leader said, "Back down Titus." Zeus said to the Others leader, "You will not interfere. You can't stop me. If you try, I will accept the worship of the Colonies of Kobol, and you will not have the power. You know what is coming. You may not look at the lower planes, but I do. The Unnamed Ones are still alive." Across the ascended plane every ascended in three Galaxies focused their attention on Zeus. "They will return to this galaxy. If they get Atlantis, we will all be at risk."

"You are a fool. They are gone." Titus snapped.

"Then look there Titus. Look closely." Zeus pointed to a section of space far beyond the Local Group.

Titus looked closely and paled. "That is impossible." He yelled in terror. Refusing to believe his eyes.

"It's worse, you fool. Abomination is intact and alive."

"No, he died. I saw it. You saw it. You were the one to destroy his ship."

"I failed. Abomination has their knowledge, and It fooled us. You know what is at risk. If Abomination gets Atlantis then we, the ascended, will be at risk. I will do whatever is necessary to stop Abomination, and his kind, once and for all. I know we can't attack directly, but I will not stand by and watch as the last of our legacy is destroyed."

For the first time in over a million years, Titus felt true fear. Even the Ori were not as bad as the Unnamed. And Abomination, he was another matter altogether. He had ascended out of fear of that monster. "I will allow you to pave the way for the Terrans to settle in the Colonies of Kobol. But I will not allow you to aid them anymore."

"I will accept that, for now." Zeus agreed before he and his family left.

((((o))))

President Adar / Zeus

In his office on Caprica, Richard Adar, President of the Colonies of Kobol sat contemplating his next act. Two weeks ago, he was contacted by an ascended being, Zeus himself, and told of Earth's destruction. Zeus explained how 10,000 years ago, his people had run from a species called the Wraith and returned to their former home world, Earth. Adar was about to interrupt but was cut off.

"When my people arrived on Earth, we found it inhabited by primitive versions of ourselves. We tended to seed primitive versions of our species on many worlds in order to spread life across the universe.

"On Earth, some of my people married and had children with the natives we found while others traveled to an outpost our ancestors had left on Earth. We soon discovered that the galaxy was dominated and ruled by a parasitic species called the Goa'uld.

"In response, we took some of the young humans from Earth and brought them to Kobol. We knew our time was ending, and we hoped that your people would mature and overthrow the Goa'uld in the future. We knew that the Kobol system did not have any planets of interest to the Goa'uld, so we hoped you would be safe.

"When the 13th tribe left Kobol and returned to Earth, they took the lessons we had taught to them to Earth. Those travelers started what was called the Greek Empire. The Greeks still influence Earth's survivors; everything from language, government and architecture. Kobol is the architect of Earth's development for the past 4,000 years.

"So I ask you, will you accept your brothers and sisters and give them a home when they ask?"

"Lord Zeus, this is a lot to take in. Everything we believe will need to be rewritten."

Zeus shook his head. "No, it will not. We have simply hidden part of your history from you. You believe that Life here began out there. That is true. My people are not even native to this galaxy. We began far from here. So not even Earth is the homeworld of humanity. Anyway, I have proof. The box was given to your people, the Box of Pandora. In three weeks, it will unlock."

"Lord Zeus?" Adar asked somewhat fearfully. The Box of Pandora was a repository of their history. A message was written by the gods themselves. It had denied all entry ever since it was given to the tribes of man by the goddess Athena herself.

"You are ready for it. But I warn you if you misuse what we are giving you; if you try and take what the Terrans have earned, my family and I will step in. Earth has corrected many of my people's mistakes and has paid too high a price."

"What have they done?"

Zeus told Adar the history of the Stargate program and what they accomplished in Atlantis. Adar stared, amazed at what they did. Zeus then explained how the Wraith were still loose in the galaxy and how they would have found a way to this galaxy regardless of the actions of the Terrans. And how had the Terrans not found Atlantis when they did, the Wraith would have had access to the technology within the Great City. He also gave Adar the location of Kobol. "So I ask again, will you help them when they ask?"

"Yes, I will. I don't know how the rest of my people will accept this history, but I will help them."

(End Flashback)

Nagala sat down in the president's office watching the recording of Adar's conversation with Zeus. Nagala was shocked as the news Zeus brought sunk in.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Mr. President?"

"I didn't know if I was crazy or not. Until you came in and told me that Earth had a battle cruiser in orbit, I didn't know what to believe."

"What about what Zeus said? The Box of Pandora? Has it unlocked yet?"

"Yes, just yesterday. The Priests and Priestesses are still working on unlocking the data."

"Mr. President, the news that Kobol is not our true homeworld, though. The ramifications?"

"Are not as large as you would expect. We really don't know where the Lords came from. We only guessed that they came from Kobol. The scrolls don't say that we assumed. If the Box says otherwise, then we must accept it. And if Kobol has evidence backing up what Zeus and the Box say, then we must incorporate it into our knowledge of history."

"You're right, Mr. President."

"Philip, you and I have had our disagreements, but this is going to be a turbulent time. We need to be united. Everything we know will be tested, and truths that we never wanted to know will be brought to light.

"These Wraith brought down the Lords. I am increasing the military budget, and I want you to begin the construction of the Olympus class. You get that ship built and upgrade the other ships. I'll deal with the politics. We know that the Terrans can travel between galaxies and that they have access to Atlantis. Zeus said that Atlantis is theirs. That's fine, but hopefully they will share some of the technology in it."

Nagala was speechless for a moment, but after building up his resolve, he said, "Sir you should know that I and fifteen others have been working on a plan to set up a colony away from Cyrannus in the event of a Cylon incursion. My core group has the support of 12 admirals and hundreds of companies through the Colonies. We have built five of the phase two Mercuries and an entire colony fleet. Considering these Wraith, I feel that we should get that colony set up, quickly."

"I know," Adar said, giving Nagala a knowing smile, "I have been covering for you, hiding tracks from those in the government who do not want a large military. I agree that the Cylons are still a threat and need to be dealt with. I have also made your entire operation completely legal. And I agree with you, despite General Landry's assurances, we should have another colony set up. No doubt the Terrans will also set up a distant colony."

"I don't know what to say."

"I know, I played my part as a loyal member of the Peace Party quite well. But it needed to be done." Adar opened a safe in his wall, removed a folder, and showed it to Nagala.

"This is the order that makes the Exodus fleet legal. And," he pulled another file from the safe, signed the pre-written order, and handed it to Nagala, "this authorizes the design of a new type of ship using technology Earth provides. Earth has done enough; now it's our turn." He rubbed his chin, "That should be the catchphrase for the media."

"Ever a media shark?"

"I have to be. Especially after all the riots. Someone has to deal with that."

"Yes, Sir."

"You know that some of our people will want everything that the Terrans have under our direct control," Adar mentioned thinking of all the complaints that would cover his desk.

"I know. I can think of a few admirals that will demand it. And some that will try to steal it."

"Yes, but In the long run though it won't matter." Nagala looked at him curiously. "They will be living among our people watching our media, reading our news, eating our food, living in our homes. Within a few generations, the Terrans will be Colonials, and we will have it all anyway."

"You plan to run a campaign to convert them."

"Yes. I have to. For the stability of our nation. They are coming to us because a race as advanced as they are can't start over from industrial to Agrarian without massive deaths by starvation and lack of medical facilities. We could not even do that. If they are anything like us, they will not accept being under our control and us having them over a barrel. They will probably give us a few generations old technology to appease us. That's fine. But in the end, it won't matter. Lord Zeus is a wise man, and he knows that in the end, we will have everything the Terrans have."

"I see what you mean." Nagala said nodding, "It happened with Tauron in our own history. They were the strongest military power and the most advanced, but they fell and had to rely on other colonies for aid. Soon after, they lost all of their techs to the rest of the Colonies."

"Exactly."


	3. Earths Foundation

_A/N_

 _DMRD; Were not dead. Honestly, were not. Since the last post I have been working to find a new job and devoted all of my time to this. Additionally, I have gotten engaged and will be getting married in October of 2017. So, writing stories has not been high on my list of priorities. But, I have some time available now so I will try and write, every so often._

 _ShadowXV; I been busy with work and working on my own stories at the moment. With DMRD around again there should be a some more posts soon but we are both busy and at times one or both of us will not be here to post or work on the story._

 _DMRD; The favored part of a chapter, answering reviews. So_ _OnceDefective, that conversation is not typical colonial arrogance. It's a simple fact. Through human history conquered societies that were totally immersed in conquerors culture would soon change to the culture of the conquers. It's also what happens among immigrants, most of the time. The Terran children would make colonial friends; they would eat colonial foods, watch colonial movies, play colonial sports. I'm sure the novelty of Terran sports would catch on among the colonials for a time. But they would go back to what is comfortable._

 _So no it's not arrogance, it's a simple fact. And its unavoidable for the Terrans without completely isolating themselves from the Colonials. Something they can't do while on Pallas. For a more detailed answer read the story._

 _LunaLander - I agree, the Wraith are a terrifying enemy. I'm not sure what the capacity of the culling beams is, but given that cities like Beijing, Tokyo, and Delhi were culled to almost extinction we can guess quite a bit._

 _Now, as for the cultural thing, for most of it see above. All of the earth's culture is dead. 10,000,000 people aren't enough to sustain the massive culture of Earth as it is. Remember, the wave from the superhive hit every country on the Atlantic. The wave would have crossed the Appalachian mountains in the USA and probably reached most of the way to the Rocky Mountains. In the eastern hemisphere, the wave would have destroyed all of Greenland, Iceland, UK, France, Spain, down to the Mediterranean and wiped out all of the middle east along with every country in the Sahara desert down to wipe out all of southern Africa. In Europe; Germany, Ukraine, and Poland might get off lightly with only 90% casualties. In Russia, the Ural Mountains and the distance inland would protect them. But Moscow would be wiped out._

 _Also what wasn't killed by the wave, the earthquake of a 20KM long ship that weighs millions of tons would cause total devastation and the dust cloud would kill even more. Every library on Earth would be gone, the internet and computers would be gone. The massive servers that hold the internet are gone. Wikipedia and other sites like it are gone due to the quake, the water, or maybe even the EMP from the superhive hitting the atmosphere. Anyway, all the written and records of our culture would be gone. Ok, well maybe only 99.99999% of our records._

Chapter 3

Admiral Nagala started the briefing. "Everyone, this is General Landry of Earth. He is going to give us a briefing on what we can expect in this galaxy when we begin venturing out. While they are not joining our society yet, We are signing a military and trade alliance with them." Everyone knew of Earth, but Landry was the first Terran any of them had met.

General Landry adjusted his mic and pulled up the PowerPoint with the introduction. "Admirals, Generals. This is the briefing I was given when I was told of the state of the galaxy. The most numerous type of ship you will encounter is this." A hologram activated and a ha'tak appeared. "This is the standard ha'tak. It was designed by the Goa'uld and to most races in the galaxy, a truly formidable craft. Its shield requires a 10-gigaton blast to weaken and a 200-gigaton nuclear detonation to disable. Weapons vary, but the standard payload is a complement of 60 plasma cannons and 12 wings of death gliders." All the assembled military leaders went pale at the power needed to drop the shields.

"What is the blast radius of the plasma weapons?" Admiral Cain asked, her eyes studying the image of the ha'tak looking for weaknesses and strengths.

"Standard ship to ship combat is rated at 100 megatons. Thankfully the staff cannons can only be fired one at a time at that power level, and only one shot a second. Also when fired at a planet the atmosphere weakens the shot and dramatically cools the plasma bolt. Also, they have pinpoint accuracy nearly allowing a plasma bolt to impact a person from orbit."

"Now, the different variants. What I just told you was a standard ha'tak. There are a few others. The first is the Anubis class. It looks the same as a standard however the all the systems are significantly improved using Alteran technology. Shields and weapons are the most viable however we have recorded an Anubis ha'tak traveling at almost 70LY a minute. That would require a complete redesign of the reactor and power systems. The second is the Sokar Class. A significant improvement over the standard ha'tak designed by Ra. And finally, we have the Replicator ha'taks. These were goa'uld ha'taks captured by the Replicators and modified. The replicators were machines with only a single command, to replicate at all costs. They assimilated huge amounts of technology into their arsenal and modified a significant number of ha'taks. The Free Jaffa control most of these ships. Thankfully for us, the modifications to the ha'taks can only be used to their fullest extent by replicators. "

Landry let that sink in before moving on. He covered Al'kesh, death gliders and cargo ships. The cargo ships and Al'kesh were impressive to the Colonials, but they laughed at the death gliders, mocking them.

"This is a standard plasma cannon, more commonly known as a staff cannon. We have handed several over to your scientists to study. Now, the Jaffa are our longest standing allies. However, we didn't go to them for aid for two reasons. They are still recovering from the recent Ori war that ravaged the galaxy. Also, there is some bad blood between the Jaffa and Terrans. Many Jaffa lost their lives during our war with the Goa'uld."

Baltar spoke up, "General, I noticed that the technology used by your ships is different than those used by the ha'tak. Why is that?"

"That is because the Daedalus class uses Asgard technology, not Goa'uld. The Asgard are now extinct, but they taught us how to build shields and hyperdrives based on their technology. The rest is still classified."

Admiral Cain then asked, "What about the weapons on your battlecruisers?" Thinking that they could be moved to the Battlestars.

"I don't have authority to talk about that Admiral Cain," Landry said staring her down. Nagala cleared his throat and Cain broke the stare.

"Back to the state of the galaxy." Landry continued, "To build Goa'uld technology, you need naquadah. It is the blood and soul of our galactic economy and technology. Now, you have an advantage here. No one but you has any experience in space-based mining. If you set up a mining agreement with the Jaffa, they could more easily search for space-based naquadah deposits. When a source is found, you would then mine it for them in exchange for a share of the naquadah, not to mention whatever else you find."

"Why would we need them to find a deposit for us?" a General asked.

"Space is a big place, General," Baltar said. "Our FTL drive has great limits in range compared to the size of the galaxy. The Jaffa have better star charts, sensors, and FTL. They would find sources of naquadah in a fraction of the time that we could."

Landry continued, "The next race is the Hebrideans. They are two distinct races living on the same planet, in harmony. There are also Human and Arakin hybrids living on the planet." A few of the assembled looked disgusted, but many were thoughtful. "They are very advanced, even more so than you, but they lack a truly viable FTL drive. Their current FTL technology can propel them 1.7 Ly per hour. Their world was devastated by the Ori, and trade with them has enormous potential."

The meeting went on for many more hours. Questions were asked about Atlantis and access to the city. Nevertheless, Adar ended that line of thought by citing Zeus's command that Atlantis belongs to the Terrans. Admiral Cain asked about Lantean technology, but Landry said that "Ancient technology is even more advanced than Asgard. If you do not have the ability to build Asgard technology, what makes you think that you can build Ancient? The reason we recommend Goa'uld technology is that you can build it with your current infrastructure. Asgard and Ancient are beyond your reach for the moment."

Landry then addressed everyone in the room as he added, "Goa'uld technology was based on Ancient technology. The Goa'uld were scavengers and never bothered to truly understand what they found. With a little ingenuity, what they left behind will be easily upgraded and refined."

"He is right," Gaius Baltar confirmed, "we need to learn to walk before we can run. I've seen the contents of the Box of Pandora. It contains technology schematics and mathematical equations that I cannot even begin to understand. If this is an example of Alteran science, we will need a lot of time to properly understand it. I very much doubt that the Terrans even understand what they have." Landry did not say anything, but they all realized that Baltar had a point. Even Cain nodded in understanding.

((((o))))

Eli wat sitting in a chair on the cruise ship Lady Mermaid looking at an email he had received.

 _Mr. Wallace, having looked at your education experience we are interested in seeing your actual skills. Please answer as many of the following questions as you are able._

Eli looked at the questions and answered as many as he could. He wondered what they wanted to know this for. These questions were much harder than the original ones. Some even used math he had never seen before but believed he had worked out properly.

Right now though he was wondering if he should send in his answers. If it would be a good idea? What they wanted his answers for? But, in the end, he pressed the send button.

((((o))))

"I feel bit uncomfortable," Nagala told Adar quietly. "I never expected this to happen." They were standing in the newly made SGC for the Colonies. The facility was run by both Colonial and Terran officers. The Terrans were dressed in their traditional uniforms, giving any visitors through the stargate a familiar look, to put them at ease.

"I didn't expect it either, but here we are," Adar said, looking at the Stargate. They both pondered what learning to use the Stargate meant for the Terrans, both the advancement and the danger.

"Are we sure giving these Jaffa our location is a good idea?" Nagalla asked, thinking of potential security breaches.

"The Terrans trust them. And Zeus trusts the Terrans."

"I hate to say this, but it is my job, Sir. Can we trust the Terrans? I know that Lord Zeus trusts them, but we are going to be getting involved in a war against an enemy that beat the Lords?"

"I don't think we have a choice," Adar replied, not looking away from the stargate as technicians tested the iris. "According to the Terrans, the Wraith would have found us eventually. Since the Terrans came to us, we get access to greater technology. In addition, we have the largest fleet in the Galaxy. It may run on outdated technology, but not for long. The Terrans know this, and we know it. They have the most advanced fleet, but it is also the smallest. They need us. Sooner or later, we will know everything they know."

The iris closed and Nagalla stood silent for a moment before nodding. "It might, but given that we are about to enter a war against these Wraith, I know that I want the best equipment for our ships that we can get."

"I agree, however, General Landry made a good point. Our infrastructure needs to be updated first. If we can't build and maintain the equipment, what's the point in having it?"

"A lot of people won't care, Mr. President. They will want the designs in their hands now. And the factories building the weapons today."

"It doesn't work like that," Adar said.

"I'm afraid that some people won't understand. They will assume that the Lords' technology will be like magic; building an immediate and endless supply of whatever we want, ending all wars, hunger, and problems."

"That's what I'm afraid of," the President sighed.

A few moments later a Terran lieutenant walked up and saluted, "Sirs, the Daedalus is approaching. The Jaffa delegation will be beaming over in a few moments."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

((((o))))

 **Jack and Bra'tac's meeting**

The Free Jaffa and Colonials met for several hours. In the end, it was agreed that Teal'c and Bra'tac would keep the location of the Colonials a secret from the wider galaxy and their fellow Jaffa, except the Jaffa high council. Also, Teal'c and Bra'tac would appear before the Colonial people in a broadcast event to explain the truth of the galaxy.

"O'Neill!" Bra'tac greeted joyously after the meeting concluded.

"Bra'tak, thank you for coming."

"It is the least I can do. Although it grieves me that you did not approach the Jaffa for aid first."

"I would have Bra'tak. But we know that the Jaffa Nation is still rebuilding from the Ori, and before that the replicators. We knew that there would be a great deal of resentment among some of the more anti-Tau'ri elements of the Jaffa. Worse, there's the chance that the Wraith would have learned of our survival and decided to finish the job." Bra'tac nodded sadly.

"That is true, but I would have liked to have had the chance to protect our brothers and sisters."

"I would have rather trusted the Jaffa as well, Bra'tak. We are taking a huge gamble asking the Colonials for help. Although, there is something you can help with." O'Neill touched a control on his watch, and the two beamed away.

"Where are we, O'Neill?"

"Atlantis, a secondary conference room."

"Why such secrecy?"

"We don't want the Colonials to know of this. You see, Bra'tac, we have no choice but to trust the Colonials right now. However, we are not going to put all our eggs in one basket. So, I need Teal'c and your help with a second home for the Terrans."

"So, the public face will be that you are residing at a known colony. But you want my help to find a way to ensure that your people live?" Bra'tac clarified.

"Yes, I trust the Colonials to a point, but I trust you and Teal'c a whole lot more."

"You honor me, my friend, what do you need?"

"Colonel Carter is working on a ship. A prototype that we had under construction before the Wraith attack. It is nearly complete, but he had to use a lot of Goa'uld technology to actually finish the ship we need naquadah, trinium, and neutronium. We also have a plan to stabilize the Jaffa and the galaxy."

"Now what do you have in mind?"

"These worlds here," the holotable activated and showed several addresses and planets, "are Lucian worlds where they are building ships. Several ha'tak and satellites guard those worlds. They also hold dry-docks and cargo ships full of refined naquadah. We want to steal it all."

"A bold move." Bra'tac realized that Jack needed the Free Jaffa ships to pull off this attack. "What do you offer in return?" He knew that it would be his men risking their lives.

"We ask for enough of the raw material to complete our colony. Dr. Mckay has made modifications to the ha'taks we have under our control. He will make those same changes to whatever ships you can bring to the fight. The ha'taks we have are equal to or better than an Anubis upgraded version."

"A worthy offer. Will the same offer be extended to the ships we capture?"

"Even better. We will teach you how to implement the changes yourself."

"You have my agreement, O'Neill. Even without your offer, I would have accepted. But what do you want beyond that?"

"Your aid setting up a hidden world where we can build a colony beyond the sight of the Colonials and the Jaffa. A refuge where none can find us, and we can rebuild in peace."

"I understand. I will do my best to help you. I will find as many cargo ships and Al'kesh for your use, O'Neill, however, your friend Vala Mal Doran will be of great assistance."

"She is already out searching for cargo ships, Al'kesh and cargo movers." Jack said. Bra'tac nodded and returned to his ship.

((((o))))

"General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, Colonel Shepherd, Dr. Mckay, Dr. Jackson have a seat."

"Thank you, Mr. President." The President was sitting in his new office on Atlantis lounging on a couch. His guests were sitting across from him on different couches and chairs. After the customary offer of coffee or water, Ryan gets to the point.

"We have a problem. I'm worried about the fallout of our people joining the Colonials. I understand that we need it to happen. However, I'm also aware of Caesar's famous quote regarding food, drink, and entertainment and that they don't care where it came from. If we aren't careful, we will lose ourselves in what the Colonials offer us. In a situation like this, all people want is familiarity. And right now it seems that the colonials are our best bet for that."

"Home and Hearth," Shepherd said.

"Exactly, I don't want everything we are to fade away into the Colonials because we need them for survival. I have asked you four here so that we can talk about ways to keep who we are intact."

"Well, we have the alpha site which we are expanding as fast as we can. I have been able to use the Asgard Core to make things like Tok'ta tunneling crystals to grow the base, but people don't want to live underground."

"From what I understand the main reason we can't move all our people is food and shelter."

"Exactly. But Sir that isn't the only problem. It's also our technology. Our ships aren't like the Goa'uld or Ancients. They need regular maintenance, and we don't have the facilities to do that. We need to build those, but if we have to build an entire colony, we won't be able to do that."

"I see." Ryan leaned back in his chair. "I plan on speaking to President Adar shortly to finalize the treaty between them and us. Part of that agreement is that any members of our society who don't want to be a part of the Colonies of Kobol will be able to live elsewhere.

"Dr. McKay and Colonel Carter, I need you to remove the main Asgard core from the Odyssey and install it on the X-305. I agree with my predecessors, we will not reveal to the anyone that we have that core."

"We will get to that Sir. It's going to be quite difficult. But we can do it."

"Good. Also, the ZPM we got from the Super Hive, how much power does it have left?"

"Its at about 60% power Sir," McKay responded.

"Install it on the 305."

"Yes, Sir."

"Lastly, can the control chair from the outpost be installed on the 305 to minimize crew needs?"

McKay and Carter came up short and thought about it. "Probably," McKay said.

"Get to it."

"General O'Neill, I need you and Colonel Shepherd go back through your past missions through both galaxies and inform me of any places or pieces of technology that could help us. No matter how much distasteful it may be. I don't have time to go through all the mission reports and files on every mission."

"Yes, Sir."

"Dr. Jackson, tell me about the state of the galaxy." Jackson smiled and started talking.

((((o))))

 _Mr. Wallace, my name is Dr. Nicholas Rush, I worked with the Stargate Command before the attack, and no I work for them on several of our advanced research projects. I'm the one who wrote the math questions you answered. You did quite well even answering a few that I once had trouble with. Travel arrangements have been made to bring you to Atlantis so we can meet. This is the chance to see Everything we have access to Eli. The chance of a lifetime. If you accept then head to the bridge, the Captain is waiting._

Eli quickly logged out of the computer, grabbed his stuff and almost ran to the bridge.

((((o))))

"Thank you for meeting with us Admiral Cain." Director Michael Edmonds of the CID greeted. Cain was in the back of the Limo with the director as the car was driving through the streets of Caprica City.

"What does CID want with me?"

"We want your help protecting the colonies. You and I both know what is waiting for us out there now. And regardless of what Landry has said, those enemies will meet us eventually."

"I know."

"For that reason, we want your help."

"For what?"

"According to the data we have read, in orbit of Earth is the remains of a fleet from one of the most powerful Goa'uld to exist. We want Pegasus to send people over to that wreckage when you arrive and look for any functional computer systems or technology."

"When will I do this?"

"You know about the first fleet sent to Earth. That was the evacuation fleet, and it is primarily transport ships. We convinced the President to allow a military fleet to be sent to Earth. The Pegasus will be part of that fleet. We want you to do this once the Terrans have signed the Articles of Colonisation. That will legally give us operational authority in SOL and that wreckage will be destroyed by what is then the colonial military. Giving us legal salvage rights."

"Smart," Cain said.

"I am aware."

"I need something from you. I need the Pegasus to be modified with a subspace receiver, so I will know immediately when the treaty is signed."

"I will see what I can do."

((((o))))

The hologram activated and Jack Ryan stood in the office of the President of the 12 Tribes of Kobol. "President Ryan," Adar said.

"Yes, Jack Ryan, Former President of the United States of America, and now President of Terra."

"Pleasure to meet you." Adar extended his hand than awkwardly dropped it.

Jack smiled, "Trust me I know how you feel. How do you shake the hand of someone who isn't really there."

Adar smiled as well, "True."

"Mr. President, I'll tell you this now, I'm not a politician." Ryan began, "I took this job because I agreed to be Vice President because President Durling needed someone who could connect the dots and who cared about the people we were entrusted to protect. I won't play word games with you I will tell you the facts as they are. All I ask for is the same in return."

"I see. So what are the facts?" Adar asked.

"We both need the other. The Wraith Super Hive is gone, but they are rebuilding. We detected several hyperspace tracks were leaving this galaxy back to Pegasus, and two months later we detected them returning. Once they arrived in the galaxy, we couldn't track them any more. Our expert on Wraith technology tells me that the Wraith will soon be able to grow a new fleet using the technology prevalent in this galaxy as a source of power. Their fleet will soon be able to number in the thousands. And, given that these 12 worlds are the most densely populated worlds in the galaxy you can expect them to be a target for the wraith. Especially since you have technology that can harm them."

"That was explained to me by Vice President Woolsey."

Ryan nodded, "You need us, Mr. President because we have the technology to let your ships effectively protect yourself. With our technology, your fleet will not only be able to protect your homes but also drive the Wraith from this galaxy. We can also show you worlds where you can meet trading partners and find resources."

"On the other hand." Adar took over. "You need us for food, shelter, and our industrial strength. Without that, your people will die of starvation, exposure, and disease."

"True."

"What technology will you give us?"

"According to my scientists, it will take time to modify your fleet to the best technology we have. Much of that requires raw material we simply can't mine in the amounts needed to sustain a fleet the size you have. But, we do have a few simple things we can do to make your fleet much more dangerous to the Wraith."

"I'm listening."

A week after the initial meeting between Adar and Ryan, a fleet of 75 military ships left the Colonies following the Evacuation Fleet. The rapid deployment was simply due to the Colonials' desire to help Earth as quickly as possible. At the request of Adar, the Pegasus was modified with subspace radio technology.

President Adar's send off speech was still ringing in their ears. "My fellow Colonials, three days ago we learned something amazing. Earth is real, and they have contacted us. However, this good news is mixed with bad. The planet Earth has recently been destroyed. Five years ago, they stumbled across an ancient enemy of the Lords of Kobol. Just a few months ago, that enemy jumped three asteroids into orbit of Earth and sent them crashing into one of Earth's oceans and onto two continents.

"The enemy that destroyed Earth is right out of our history. A legend, a legend that was a warning straight from the Lords themselves. This enemy is the reality behind the Empusa. Earth's battlecruiser, _Apollo_ , has one in their brig. They showed it to me, it matches our legends.

"Our brothers and sisters have fought these creatures for five years using limited resources and innovative strategies. Now, however, these creatures have got their hands-on technology built by the Lords, and they used it to destroy Earth.

"Now the Terrans, the people of Earth, have come to us for shelter. I say that we must take them in and rejoin with our lost brethren.

"This mission is ordained by the Lords themselves. The Box of Pandora has opened." Gasps were heard around the room and across the colonies. "Inside, we learned that while Kobol is our home world, the first of the 13 colonies were brought from Earth, with a special task. When the Lords traveled to Kobol from Earth, they did so to escape the slavery that was rampant at the time. The beings that enslaved the galaxy had taken millions of humans from Earth and spread them across the galaxy. There are billions, trillions, of humans throughout the galaxy. Our ancestors' mission was to one day free the galaxy from slavery and help them rebuild their societies. Earth defeated the slave masters, known as the Goa'uld, before the Box of Pandora opened and we learned of this mission.

"The Terrans successfully freed our brethren across the galaxy from the Goa'uld. But now there is a new threat to our galaxy, the Empusa, the Wraith.

"These Wraith defeated the Lords, they destroyed Earth, and they now stand ready to attack this galaxy as well.

"Thankfully, Earth has made allies with many of these former slaves. Allow me to present the Jaffa." Behind Adar and above him, a ha'tak decloaked. Moments later a hidden ring platform activated, depositing Teal'c and Bra'tak on the stage.

"Greetings. I am Jaffa Master Bra'Tak. For 15 years, I stood alongside the Tau'ri against these false gods, the Goa'uld. Now we are free, but Earth has fallen to the Wraith. The Tau'ri now lack the strength in numbers, so they ask to join with you to defend those that can't defend themselves.

"Should you stand, the Jaffa pledge their support against the Wraith." The crowds across the colonies yelled as one pledging their support.

Adar took the mic and continued, "The Terrans have given us the location of Earth and need our help in bringing the one and a half million survivors to the Colonies. They, and the Jaffa, have given us a very powerful energy source that will make this journey, an eight-month trek, possible in just three days.

"The Terrans have proven their friendship. When one of their ships arrived, they discovered a series of signals transmitting to Cylon space. Signals that we were unable to detect. With their help, CID has shut down the signals and captured the perpetrators. The Terrans have helped us already. Now we must help them.

"Today we send off a fleet of 200 vessels, to bring the Terrans to the Colonies. When they return, I say we stand and take our place in the galaxy. Earth has done their part. Now it's time for their brothers and sisters to stand. So Say We All."

"SO SAY WE ALL," thundered across the twelve worlds as the Colonies prepared to take the fight to the Wraith.

((((o))))

 **Cylons**

"Well, this is interesting," Cavil said as he watched the screen.

"We need to hold off the attack." Six said to her siblings.

"Are you out of your mind? We can destroy all of humanity right now!" Cavil bristled at the suggestion.

"No, we can't." Deanna countered. "Look at their technology. We do not have a chance right now. Also, look at these schematics for the Wraith ships."

"Ahh yes, these Wraith. Clever excuse."

"Shut up, Cavil. As I was saying, these Wraith, if they are real, are the worst type of enemy for us to fight. Their ships are immune to our missiles and weapons. Their fighter screens are massive, and their weapons will destroy our ships in single shots."

"She is right." Leoben agreed, "I agree with Six, we should wait."

Deanna continued, "Let's continue installing the CNP into the fleet. Then we can wait for the Colonials to upgrade their fleet with the shields and energy weapons. After all, we cannot upgrade our fleet right now. Sure, we have the designs in our hands, but we lack the resources. We don't have any naquadah now. I vote we look for naquadah and let the Colonials upgrade their fleet. Then once they finish we can shut down their fleet, vent the atmosphere and take possession of a powerful and newly upgraded fleet to use against the Wraith. Even if we just ram the battlestars into the hives, we won't be wasting our ships."

"I agree." Six, Eight, Three, and Four voted. Cavil snarled but nodded, knowing he was beaten.

((((o))))

Above the Jaffa world of Delmak, the lead world of the Jaffa shipbuilding efforts, a Wraith fleet suddenly appeared out of hyperspace. The launched an alpha strike against the Jaffa Ha'tak quickly crippling their ships before bombing the planet from orbit and launching darts to cull the population. Within an hour the planet was culled to a fraction of its population. The planet was in a worse situation to Sateda in Pegasus. Once they had filled their darts to capacity they dropped the Ha'tak onto the planet before intensifying their orbital bombardment. All of the industrial capacity of Delmak was destroyed.


	4. Earth Mk2

_A/N; Hello everyone Shadow here sorry for the wait on the chapter but Darth is finally back around for the moment. New Chapter should be coming faster._

 _DMRD; I just got married, Shadow, deal with it. Anyway, thank you LunaLander for your congratulations on my engagement and wishing me a happy marriage. Mrs. DMRD was very touched when I told her about your review._

 _Chronus1326, wait and see. / Guest who talks about cloning. The issue isn't to small a population they have to big a population for their food and shelter production abilities. Like what happened with the Tollan; An Industrial or information age society can't go back to an agrarian society without a massive die off from starvation and medicine loss._

 _And Michael Tyler; This fic is meant to break the mold. If you don't like it, sorry. Can't help you. We arn't redoing our story because you don't like it._

 **Earth Mk2**

((((o))))

Colonial Quorum hall, Caprica, Caprica City

"This meeting is called to order." President Richard Adar said at the head of the hall, "President John Ryan of Terra you have the floor."

"Thank you, on behalf of the Terran people. My people would like to enter an alliance with your own."

"And why would we allow that?" The Gemmonise representative asked he disliked the Terrans do to their beliefs of the Lords and the potential danger they brought to the Colonies. However, the biggest point of contention was that they refused to hand the City of Atlantis to the hands of the Religious leaders of the Colonies.

"We can be your guides into the greater galaxy. For the past 5,000 years, your people have been isolated. When Earth first entered into the galaxy, we stumbled into a sea ruled by the iron fist of the Goa'uld. Only in the last 5 years have the Goa'uld been extinguished. Only for them to be replaced with the Ori and the now Wraith.

"Earth opened the Galaxy up to the Goa'uld' fall, we defeated the Ori, and we sent the wraith into Chaos. It is only because we trusted the wrong person that the Wraith managed to get their hands on a Zero Point Module and upgrade their hive ship that we are here now. Earth has the contacts, the complete Stargate map, and the experience to show you the Galaxy. We also have access to technology that will make the Colonies a true superpower. At the moment, a single Goa'uld Ha'tak could conquer any planet in this system."

"Is that a threat?" The same representative demanded.

"No, it's a solid fact. Fourteen years ago, we hit a Ha'tak with a 1-gigaton nuclear warhead. We did not even damage the shields. At the time it took 10 gigatons to even begin draining Ha'tak' shield. Moreover, there are fleets of these ships out there. If we signed the articles we would help, you upgrade your fleet. And until it was upgraded we would provide as much protection as we could."

"Protection that failed your world."

"Quite frankly representative, there isn't a fleet in the galaxy that could have stood up to the Wraith Superhive. We only managed to destroy it due to luck. But if you want to face the remaining Wraith Fleet on your own, we can leave and find somewhere else to settle."

"That is not necessary President Ryan." Adar said, "Most of us," He said sending a glare at the Gemmonise man "want an alliance with you."

"I am glad to hear that."

"Some of us have questions about the advanced technology you have at your disposal. We want to know if you will share it with us." The Picon representative said.

"That will take time. We are still learning what is there, ourselves. In addition, even if we shared everything you would not be able to use it. The colonies do not have access to the materials to build the technology in the first place. Nor do you have the infrastructure to refine the material, or build the technology from the resources. As I said it will take time."

"You do not have the infrastructure either."

"At the moment. But we know how to build it. And we do not need to build a vast infrastructure that you need to support your fleet."

"That is understandable. I have a report from Doctor Baltar who spent some time with one of your scientists. He said it would take about ten years to set up the infrastructure to finish fully upgrading our fleet. And close to twenty years for civilian use."

"Why so long?" Another senator asked.

"We don't use Tylium for one. Tylium does not provide enough power for the more energy intensive systems that we have at our disposal. Our Battle Cruisers are as small as they are because the technology we use was a gift."

"I think that's enough talk about weapons." Adar said stopping the questions. "President Ryan has said that we will have access to their technology. Nevertheless, it will take time to even begin implementing it. President Woolsey, as a sign of goodwill we are offering you six Columbia class battlestars as the start of a new fleet to defend your world." Adar said the prearranged phrase and Ryan responded.

"Thank you for your generous gift President Adar." Ryan remained silent for what seemed like an appropriate time and said, "In thanks, please send three of your own ships to our new colony and we will help you install some of our technology on your own ships."

"They will be sent to Pallas." Adar asked. "Has the Kobol Forming process completed?"

"It will be done soon enough. The atmosphere is stable and the core has started to spin generating the magnetic field. We are just waiting for the device to settle the crust."

"Why did you not use this device on Earth?"

"Because this device was designed to work on smaller planets. Earth is too large a world. Maybe we can use it again once we better understand the device."

"I see no objection. This way the Terrans can keep their culture intact and gain their own voice on the Quorum." The Picon representative said.

"Why would they have a voice on the Quorum?"

"Because they will be guiding us through the galaxy. And, this way the treaties the Terrans have will apply to us as well if they have a voice in the government." He replied to the Aquaria representative.

"President Ryan." The Caprica Representative said, "What can you guide us to in the wider galaxy?"

"We have already put you in contact with the Jaffa. They are interested in having you mine Naquadah for them. Opening up a massive revenue and resource stream for you. We can also bring you to other planets that are quite advanced that could easily become allies and friends. The Hebrideans for one. Along with the Kelowans, Galarans. Orobanian's. Even to uninhabited worlds where you could establish new colonies."

"We will now vote on the issue." Adar began "First; will we enter into an alliance with the Terrans." Everyone voted and a counter showed 12 positive votes signaling a majority "Second; will we support the Terrans in setting up a new colony on a world of their choosing?" Again 12 positive votes "Third; establishing Naquadah and Trinium mining treaties with the Free Jaffa Nation?" Twelve votes were cast in the positive once again. "Very well, President Woolsey, the Twelve Colonies of Kobol will enter an alliance with Terra. When would you like to make the signature?"

"As soon as it can be arranged."

Three days later President John Patrick Ryan of Earth signed the Articles of Colonisation of the Worlds of Kobol.

((((o))))

Carter looked at the hovering hologram of the ship Admiral Nagala had just given her the designs of. She didn't quite recognize what she was looking at yet. "This is the Nova Class." Nagala said, "This design was made before the unification of the 12 worlds before the Cylon war. Even by today's standards it is the most powerful battlestar design we have ever built. The ship is almost 1600 meters long and 500 wide. Armed with 32, 16 megawatt free electron lasers and fusion missiles.

 _A/N; The Nova is the name we have given the Battlestars from the original BSG series. The Nova is basically the same ship._

"This was the first battlestars ever built. The problem is we never figured out how to power it well enough to make it a viable weapon system. We can power it with tylium but it guzzles fuel at 10 times more than even our most energy intensive Mercuries. We didn't use these ships in the war for a couple of reasons. The first it the cost. These ships need far, far too much fuel to actually be worthwhile in combat. Second they cost almost 5 times more to build than a normal battlestar. Lastly, they were hacked far too easily during the cylon war. Originally, only 4 such ships were made; Picon, Caprica, Scorpia, and Tauron could afford to build a Nova. The Tauron Nova was hacked by the Cylons during the war and destroyed when 3 Columbia Class battlestars rammed her." Carter looked at the designs and gaped as she recognized some of what she was seeing. "The hull of the Nova is a mix of trinnium, depleted uranium, and graphene. The manufacturing process alone takes almost 5 years for the hull."

Samantha Carter was in total shock, this was probably the most advanced purely human ship she had ever seen. It had many weaknesses but it was still extremely advanced. "You want my help modifying it?" The Admirals nodded, President Adar than said, "In exchange we will build the first of the modified designs and the ship will be called the Jord after the Asgard name for the Goddess of the Earth. The ship will be under the command of a Terran and part of the Pallas Defense Fleet. This is in addition to the six older battlestars we are giving you.

President Ryan was beside her looking at the designs. "I have no objections."

Sam immediately called in Mckay and her new apprentice Eli Wallace. The first thing they did was make a central axis for a main power conduit. Well, truly three a primary, secondary, and backup. The second was examined the hull design, it was amazing. The graphene nanotubes were laid out in a web to give the hull flexibility and heat dispersion. The trinnium was the main hull material with the carbon nanotubes acting as reinforcement. On the top was a thin layer of depleted uranium and graphene reinforcement to act as a radiation shield and heat disbursement layer. There were 4 such layers of DU and trinium as a primary hull and a second hull beneath this with structural ribs between. Each layer was 4 feet thick meaning the primary and secondary hulls together were 32 feet thick.

They replaced the depleted uranium with a naquadah and trinium alloy with a graphene nanotube energy dump. The nanotubes were modified via the asgard core, in secret, were molecularly modified to better disperse energy into an energy dump based on a Kull warriors suit.

Sam replaced the reaction control thrusters with three reactionless drives. At the back were two drives for propulsion and a smaller drive was placed at the front. These three drives allowed for fighter like maneuverability but not at the same speeds.

The weapons were left intact but she added plasma cannon emplacements and two massive railguns at the back corners of the alligator head. The rounds of these guns were essentially spikes make of depleted uranium or whatever other hard metal they would shape like a massive needle to pierce into hive ship bioarmor.

A shield grid was installed based on the goa'uld shields, which would later be replaced with Asgard shields. As well as a Phalanx interceptor grid based on the railguns used by the 304s. The cool thing was that the computers of the Nova class were more than capable of running all the systems of the ship without modifications. However the Colonials didn't know how to build such computers any more so the Terrans would have to build a crystal computer core and install an Asgard designed OS.

The original sublight sensors were left alone since they were better than Earth's own radar/lidar, however a subspace sensor suite and comm system were placed in the design.

The jump drive was replaced with a single smaller modern drive, this new FTL was made to only jump, at max, 1 light year. The actual long distance travel was the hyperdrive Sam had put in the ship.

The final system to be installed was the single MK12 Naquadria enhanced Naquadah reactor. Earth currently only had 6 of these reactors and no chance to build more. They were on Atlantis, the Antarctic Outpost, the Horizon Shipyard, the first 305, The SGC, two more were completed for use on the Daedalus, as an upgrade for intergalactic runs, and the last was to be used on the planned Moon Base. With the loss of Earth the Antarctic outpost was moved to the Horizon Colony. Its dedicated reactor, to free up a ZPM, was going to be used on Earth's new Battlestar. The moonbase reactor was being installed on the new shipyard being placed in orbit of Pallas. As backup power there were two MK2 reactors.

After Sam was done redesigning the Novas she turn her attention to the Colonial Vipers. She left the basic frame of the Mark VII alone and use it to make the Mark VIII Viper. This new design so improvements to the thrusters for the Viper base off remains of a Wraith Dart Drive. With the Main weapons base of the Death Gliders power by a more powerful Tylium reactor.

((((o))))

President Adar leaned back in his chair rubbing his temples trying to stave off the headache the cubit pinching idiots of the quorum had caused. Didn't they realise what giving the Terrans a Nova meant. By doing this they were increasing the power of the fleet in total but they were also giving their own engineers and ships builders, designers, and planners experience working with more advanced technology. Shields, Hyperdrives, energy weapons, inertialess sublight drives, better anti gravity, crystal computers and antiviral technology. All of this was going to improve their fleets over time. It was not the immediate boost that the quorum wanted but the smarter members knew was there.

The other problem was that Aquaria was getting angry. They were the richest source of Tylium in the 12 colonies and with the improved tylium reactors the Terrans had supplied they were going to lose funds. It was only in the last 5 years that this Tylium deposit was discovered and massive investment was thrown towards Aquaria to begin mining this resource.

And because of that the Aquarian were raising the cost of their Tylium to keep their income flowing. Already their population had tripled.

The fact was though, that they needed the Terrans. They need their technology, they needed their expertise in this technology. They also needed the Nova class. And giving the first Nova to the Terrans simply tied them to the colonies more. It also meant that their forces would be cross trained. Terran officers would learn to work with Battlestars and Colonial, Cyrannus Native, officers would learn to work with the more advanced technology in a ship built for it from the Terrans in actual use.

It was also the reason that he gave the Terrans six Jupiter class battlestars. They were a drag on the fleet and literally fluffed their numbers.

((((o))))

"What does this mean for the war?" Jack Ryan asked.

"With the loss of Delmak the Jaffa's space forces are out of the game. They can't replace their ships or even repair them." Jack O'Neill said.

"So, the Jaffa are a non entity basically."

"Well, they have ground forces. But, yes, the staff weapons up against Darts are useless."

"He's right Sir." Sam took over, "The staff cannon bolts move too slowly to hit a Dart reliably. A Jaffa army would be culled before they could really do any damage to the Wraith."

"So they need better weapons?"

"Yes Sir."

"And we can't give them anything."

"We can't, but the Colonials can."

((((o))))

"Wait, you want us to what?"

"We need to give the Jaffa weapons to fight the wraith. I'm not talking ships. But hand weapons; machine guns, missiles and launchers. Goa'uld staff weapons have the ability to shoot down a dart but only if they hit the damn things. And they can't. If they Wraith cull the Jaffa into extinction they will have enough food to make a massive army. One we can't defeat. We must keep the Jaffa in this fight."

"I agree Sir." Admiral Nagala said, "We should keep the Jaffa in this fight. It will keep the Wraith from being able to focus completely on finding us."

"Thats a good point Sir." Ryan said.

((((o))))

Eli looked out the window of the USAF, though he had heard that would be changing to TSS BC-304 Odyssey soon enough, he personally thought it was a stupid name, as the hyper advanced ship flew through hyperspace towards the planet that would be his new home, office, school and workplace. He had met with Colonel Samantha Carter who was the lead scientist of the SGC and Area51 who had him follow her around for a few days as she tested him on every day technology on Atlantis and the Battle Cruisers. Simply to see how quickly he caught onto what they worked with.

She was impressed and soon had him working with Dr Rodney McKay. McKay was given strict instructions to be nice to him. Eli worked well with McKay and even got him to shut his mouth and thought outside the box McKay was stuck in in a few situations.

Which is why Eli was now on the Odyssey as it flew towards the planet Icarus. Icarus was supposed to be the planet where the ninth chevron on the stargate was being worked on. But now it was going to be the Terra Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency. The project was headed by Dr Nicholas Rush and Dr Bill Lee. Eli was going to be apprenticed to Dr Rush. Eli didn't know it but their plan was for him to eventually work under Dr Lee who would become the project director of DARPA while Dr Rush became a teacher at the University being set up on Horizon.

"It's quite amazing, isn't it." Eli turned and saw Colonel Everett Young, the Military Commander of Icarus Base.

"Ya. I never really thought I would be here."

"I'm sure you dreamed about it."

"Oh ya."

"So you're the genius who solved some math without any real schooling."

"I guess."

"Well i'm glad you're here. We need all the geniuses we can find we have a lot to learn."

Eli nodded and looked back out the window. The hyperspace aurora was mesmerizing."

((((o))))

Carter was in her quarters on Atlantis looking over the information on the 305 she had just finished the new designs of the Nova class Battlestar Earth was being given and now she was looking at the ship Earth had built. She was looking at the original specs list for the 305 and muttered to herself. This ship would be very different now. Using the Asgard matter converter she had made 10 of the Heavy Railguns identical to what they installed on the Hammond. There would also be 70 nuclear tipped rounds per gun. They were also building the 12 Asgard plasma beams but right now they only had 3 active. They managed to get 40 railguns installed but with the Heavy Railguns there would take over point defense duty. 5 dual heavy DEW, 20 customized staff cannons, 75 of the new design of 302s." But the problem facing Carter was getting the ship up to spec while it could run with less than 50 people it did need some of the rarer minerals SGC has discover to build. The Asgard beams were added late into the design. Looking over some of the ship problem Carter was glad that the ship could be run with few people since she doubted they would have a full crew for the ship anytime soon.

Mckay had managed to link in the Antarctic control chair after copying a control crystal used in the Tria's auxiliary control chair. There were some interface problems but the chair could now be used to run the whole ship. Once they finished everything up.

The 305 was also the first ship to use the Mk12 Naquadah reactor design that Colonel Shepherd brought back from the future. They also had the McKay AI, but that was left offline.

There was also the fact that this ship was originally designed to combat Wraith Hives on a near equal standing before the gift of the Asgard Legacy. Still with the ship's shields and hyperdrive being base of the O'Neill Class ship the Asgard had built, the 305 was the most advanced and powerful class of ship they had ever conceived of, if she was ready. Carter could tell that the ship might have been able to do some damage to the Wraith superhive just base on how much firepower she can bring to bear on anything she faces. Still there was problems putting the Asgard Weapons on the ship since she was different than the 304 class while it a minor problem I one that Sam knows must wait till after they have their people safe using parts from the destroy Ha'taks. Once that have those, she will be able to bring most of the systems online, just far below what they are designed to be.

"Thank you Bra'tac." Sam sent up. A week later the 305 was online. Unfortunately, at only half its full potential. The 305 was under Colonel Shepherds command at first. His job was to test the chairs interface to the ship's systems as well as . The 305, Sol Revenge, and a fleet of 12 Ha'tak traveled to the Lucian Planet Magella, their Ha'tak held off the Ha'tak while the Sol Revenge beamed over several dozen-gas grenades.

For the first mission Colonel Carter was the acting XO and chief engineer of the ship. With the Sol Revenge and the upgraded weapons, the Alliance quickly fell to the Jaffa and Terran. Once the Ha'tak lost shields, Sol Revenge beamed gas canisters into their life support systems and the crews were down for the count in moments.

"We have won a great victory here Colonel Carter." Bra'tac said looking at the shipyards being lifted into space and pulled into hyperspace by the Jaffa's Ha'tak.

"Yes, we have." She replied, "Have you thought of our offer?" "I have. Unfortunately, I cannot command the fleet myself. However, I know of a capable commander who can." "Who?" "A young man you know quite well. Ryac is old enough and skilled, he will lead the fleet, and to staff the ships. Someone who you met many years ago." The peltac door opened and in walked a tall dark skinned man.

"Colonel Carter. It is good to see you again. You probably do not remember me. I am No'var, you and SG1 rescued me and my brethren from the false god Apophis' training camps."

"Oh my word." Sam said staring at him. "It good to see you No'var. I'm sorry that I forgot you." "It is no problem Colonel. After so long I am not surprised."

"I have had No'var and his brother Rophiapgisy, locate all of the humans from their training world to be a part of the crew for our attack fleet." Bra'tac said, "I felt that human and Jaffa should both crew the Ha'tak. And it would help me disguise our actions more."

(Over Earth)

Over the next month, 10 million survivors had been moved off Earth and boarded the Colonial fleet. With there being so many people were leaving in waves. With the Ha'taks able to hold 2,000 Jaffa and 700,000 tons of cargo, they expanded the Ha'tak to carry 15,000 survivors, and were making constant trips to and from the Colonies. With a 7,000 LY journey a normal Ha'tak took 20 days of travel time one way. However Doctors; McKay, Zelenka, and Lee had made modifications to the Ha'taks engines boosting the engines from 14.87 LY/hr to 40 LY/hr. Reducing the trip to a two week round trip.

The Battlestars were making constant runs taking people from SOL to Alpha Centauri, Abydos, or Heliopolis where a stargate was beamed into a cargo bay and the people went through the gate to a habitable planet. However, this planet was the start of the Horizon Colony.

The Tria was able to make the round trip from Caprica and Earth in four hours. The Tria carried 12,000 people for the 2-hour trip in every room and corridor possible. It took 7 weeks to move the survivors off Earth.

An hour after the last Colonial ship left Earth, Atlantis arrived at Caprica, where the Alteran city remained in orbit.

Before they left, Atlantis made sure that all the survivors were on Australia with the Stargate and a functional DHD. The DHD was from a jumper that was destroyed. Once Atlantis was in orbit the ISS was towed into a higher orbit and a few quick additions were made. Using the remaining parts from the destroyed jumper, a subspace sensor and comm system was placed on the station along with a naquadah reactor and the cloaking device. The engine pods were also connected and VI similar to that used for the Vault was installed on the computer systems. The new system would monitor Earth and the surrounding area.

It would have been easier to build a dedicated satellite but they felt is was important to use the ISS because of the legacy programs that were housed on the ISS including DNA and cultural records.

((((o))))

Atlantis arrives at Caprica, The Terrans build a city

Three days after Atlantis landed on Pallas and the first shipyard entered orbit. This station was long abandoned by the colonials. It was used as the head of the Colonial Military during the first Cylon War, Ragnar Anchorage.

At the same time, Colonial construction teams were hard at work on Pallas building a city for the Terrans. Atlantis was massive, but not big enough to hold the 4 million people that were being moved to Pallas.

On other parts of Pallas, factory modules from decommissioned Battlestars were being landed on the planet. These modules are used in Battlestars that take long-term missions and would build spare parts. All Battlestars are constructed modularly, to speed up construction. These factories are near the outside of the Battlestar for ease of changing them out. Twelve such modules were deorbited onto Pallas. Three of each kind; refining metal, building metal skeletons, internal systems, and hull plates (Not Armor).

These modules were very useful in building parts for the construction of the city. Raw ore was brought to Pallas where it was quickly turned into ingots and turned into metal components to build the skeleton of buildings, wiring and plumbing, and walls. The buildings were basic but that was all that was needed currently. Over time an actual city would be built.

The Colonials also sent over parts to build a drydock for their own ships to dock with while in orbit of Pallas. The Drydock would also be the command center for the Colonial presence in orbit. Docked with the anchorage was the Galactica waiting for upgrades. The Galactica was the first of the Colonial ships to get an upgrade with Goa'uld tech. The raw technology was purchased from the Jaffa for several older Battlestar hulls and examples of their technology. Tylium reactors were of great interest to the Jaffa. As Tylium was quite common in the Galaxy and would allow them to begin powering their cities and upgrading their infrastructure without using precious Naquadah to do it.

Examples of Al'kesh, Tel'tak and Death gliders, from the remains of Anubis's fleet over Earth were sent to Colonial scientists for study. In addition, an intact shield, sublight engine, computer control, and hyperdrive engine were moved directly to the Galactica for installation.

The staff cannons were from the Jaffa and placed directly inside the fixtures of the current weapon turrets. The gun systems of the KEW's were torn out and the staff weapons were placed within. The colonials did not like the turret systems of the Ha'tak as target acquisition systems were crap in their words.

The reactors of all of the Terran Ha'taks were beyond repair, so a reactor from the Jaffa was installed on Galactica. Designs for two different Naquadah reactors were given to the Colonials from both the Orbanians and Jaffa to construct for the Galactica. However, Naquadah was an issue. They did not have enough for the massive ship.

The colonials meanwhile were hard at work on another ship. They had several older Manticor class corvette. These were an older style ship used during the first cylon war. The nice thing is that they were small and easily upgradeable. The reactor was quickly replaced with 3 reactors from Al'kesh and the weapons were swapped. They then fully replaced the sublight engines and shield grid. They did this to learn to connect their own computers with alien technology without taking the terran translation programs.

To provide the Colonials with examples of advanced technology built using a foundation similar to their own. AKA, silicone and copper wires, the Odyssey towed the Ori weapon satellite to Pallas. The weapon was removed and installed on the Terrans station but both Colonials and Terrans studied the rest.

((((o))))

Eli Wallace walked through the stargate back onto Atlantis. He was being assigned back to Atlantis to continue his education with Colonel Carter on Asgard technology. Today though he was in the Cafeteria where a four chefs from Japan, China, American South East and New York chefs were having the time of their lives cooking for everyone and experimenting with new ingredients from the 12 colonies.

"Hello, mind if we sit here?" Eli looked up and saw two colonial officers standing in front of him.

"Sure go ahead."

"Captain Lee Adama." Lee said extending his hand.

"Lt Kara Thrace."

"Eli Wallace."

"Nice to meet you, Eli." Lee said

"What are you working on?" Kara asked. Eli had his laptop open and he had been working on some sort of craft.

"Ohh, I'm working on our Norn class ships. I'm trying to add in some more advanced stuff and make it more usable for our situation."

"What situation is that?"

"Well the Wraith darts are a serious problem. They have way too many darts and unlike our fighters and pilots the wraith consider their ships and pilots disposable. So, I trying to turn a shuttle into something to take down large amounts of darts quickly."

The two colonial pilots shared a look, "Well Eli, were both viper pilots, do you mind if we take a look at what you're working on?"

Eli thought about it. He was working off the Norn class which had been shared with the colonials. So thinking about it further if his design was effective against the vipers it could definitely take down a dart. "Sure."

Eli activated the holoprojector and showed the colonials what he was working on. "It's a standard Norn shuttle design. I've removed the old engines and replaced them with reactionless engines. The cool thing is this engine is omnidirectional. The shuttle will have maneuverability exceeding a Viper. What i'm really working on is the weapon system. I've modified the plasma cannons to shoot rounds with a higher velocity but i'm still trying to work on something to really give this ship a kick and possibly work against a cruiser."

"Well, a missile system would be useful. Like what we have on a raptor." Kara said.

"Like this?" Eli pulled up a picture of a missile pod.

"Something like that yah. But if you can recess it into the hull to give the ship a more stealthy profile that would be good."

"I was going to give the shuttle a shield system that can be used as a cloak as well. So stealth isn't really an issue."

"Maybe not." Lee said, "But by giving a ship real stealth abilities without a cloaking device you're giving it more options."

"Maybe, but a darts sensors aren't based on radar. So radar reflective materials won't do anything."

Kara and Lee nodded understanding, "Ok. What about the missiles?"

"Well, missiles are expensive. I want this ship to be a cheap as possible but still effective."

"In that case you may as well give up now. A cheap ship is a death trap." Kara snapped.

"Ok, the ship will be of good quality. But the missiles, what would you say is the best but mass producible."

"Based on what I have see of Darts they are very fast but not very maneuverable. Normal doctrine is to use cannons since Cylons could hack our missiles in flight. But since we're not working with AI I wouldn't be so concerned about it."

"I couldn't help but overhear." The three turned and saw Colonel Lorne, "I've fought against Darts in an F-302 what I would have given anything for would be a penetrator missile. Basically a very fast short-range missile that punched through the Darts skin. In short a rocket propelled bullet, Eli."

"How dumb would you make it?"

"Have it controlled from the shuttle, since it's so short range it's not a big issue."

"Thanks." Eli did so and was able to fit 60 of those missiles into the ships rocket pods. Each of the missiles was guided using the shuttle's onboard sensors and computer systems. He than installed 4 railguns for point defense and added a jump drive taken from a raptor.

"Why don't you three come with me while I take this to Colonel Carter."

((((o))))

"Interesting idea Eli." Carter said looking at the designs. "But what is this?"

"Ohh, that's something I came up with on my own. This ship can fly through the stargate. The wings are retractable using the tech used to hide the iris for the stargate. The Goa'uld collapsible metal."

"That's quite an idea Eli. I'll run this design through the core to make sure it's feasible. I want you three to be ready to show this idea to Governor Ryan. If it's approved we will show it to President Adar. This could give us quite the break in the war."

"Thank you Colonel." Lee and Kara said. Lorne saluted and left. Eli took his design to the core and started running it through simulations. Carter, once the simulations were done, had a prototype built. Evan Lorne took the ship up along with Lt Thrace.

The design was shown to Governor Ryan who once its use was explained approved it for the Pallas fleet and thanks to Lt Thrace and captain Adama's contribution sent the design to President Adar.

"So this ship you have sent me. Why do you find it so appealing." All the Admirals in the room were reading the performance stats of the prototype and waiting to explain it to Adar.

"Sir, this shuttle is able to take down entire fleets of darts. Think of it like a gunstar. But, what's special about it is that it can travel through the stargate and retain FTL ability thanks to the jump drive." Nagala said.

"Not only that Sir." Jack O'Neill began, "This shuttle can be used to stop a culling inter atmosphere. We can place these ships at points across the galaxy and use them for scouting and raiding purposes. We could even use them as patrol ships. They are in many ways a raptor but with greatly expanded abilities and long term mission abilities."

"I see. Hmm, So we could use this ship to stop the wraith culling planets across the galaxy?"

"Yes and no. We will need to place sensors on inhabited planets to watch for the Wraith. But the free Jaffa worlds won't be much of a problem. If they can get word to us we can help them."

"How will we get word?" Adar asked.

"We could speak to the Tok'ra. They have the largest spy network in the galaxy. They should have some ideas." Carter said.

((((o))))

Horizon

Horizon was a completely different concept from Earth. Because of the manipulation caused by Dr Wray, the best educated of Earth's survivors came here. Her manipulation was discovered but by than it was pointless to do anything about it.

The Terrans had sent a messenger to the Tok'ra and asked for and received a number of crystals to build a city similar to what they built on the surface of their world. The main city was named Phoenix after the bird of legend.

Phoenix held close to 1 million people and nowhere near enough food yet. Most of the food needed was being bought from other worlds such as Langara. However there was another source that no one had thought of.

The Odyssey was sent to the planet Volia near the planet Aschen Prime. Volia was once a thriving industrial world before the Aschen arrived and sterilized their entire population. The planet eventually became an agrarian society growing food for Aschen Prime.

When Odyssey arrived and made sure that the Aschen were gone. Aschen Prime was gone all that was left was the stargate. A crew was beamed down to Volia and made a deal with the farmers. However, knowing the Aschen penchant for biowarfare they tested the food and found it to be safe to eat. The Asgard Core made sure of it.

The volian people were given technology and even offered a new home. Most accepted and gave the land to the Terrans. The Aschen technology was reactivated and reprogrammed to send the harvested food to a new planet nearby Horizon where it could be brought to Horizon via cargo ship which was actually a modified Ha'tak.

Food shipments were soon underway.

But today, Secretary of Defence for the Pallas Defense Force under Pallas Colony President Ryan, Jack O'Neill stepped through the Atlantis Stargate and stepped out on the Horizon Colony currently being managed by Colonel Shepherd. Floating above the new city were three goa'uld dry docks where the outlines of several Arctic Sea class cargo ships were taking form. Jack had wondered what the scrap from the destroyed Ha'taks was being used for and now he knew. Right into the smelting pot and out into these new ships.

"General, please come this way. Colonel Shepherd is waiting for you."

"John, how is the Colony?" John looked up, after his first run with the Sol Revenge John ran 4 other opps with the ship before completing the shakedown cruise. After which John sent a request to President Ryan to be assigned to Horizon. He was tired of the constant fighting of his job and wanted something different. Jack had to suppress a wince at the sight of the Colonel. He looked terrible. Jack knew that he was suffering badly. He blamed himself for the loss of Earth. Jack understood why, he was the driving force behind the alliance with Todd. However, it was not his call to Ally with Todd in the end. It was commands, and they agree to let Atlantis work with Todd.

"The coming along well sir. Dr Lee is still working on the designs for the Vengeance class but they are coming along well. In addition, we have three more Arctic Sea class cargo ships under construction. Bra'tac has also towed the wreckage of Anubis's fleet into orbit from Earth and it's in orbit waiting for Processing."

"That's good news. What else?"

"The city is under construction as you can see. The prefabricated buildings are working for now. In addition, the cargo containers from the Alpha site are working well as temporary shelters until we get permanent ones set up. We also have the fishing ships from Earth set down in the oceans here on Horizon. The Revenge was good for that. The fish farms are up and running and the fish seeders should hatch the first million or so trout and salmon in just a few weeks. Jennifer also had DNA samples from the Asgard core working to create other formerly extinct whales and fish to add into the oceans here."

"Great, so in a few years we will have Salmon fillets. What about a nice T-Bone steak?" "A few more years for that Sir. The cattle herds are still years away from being mature. However, we have started to domesticate the local bison like animal. Though a few weeks ago we saw a herd over 12,000,000 of these creatures roaming the plains a few hundred miles from here. Honestly we only really need the Colonial shipments of food for a few years until our herds and crops are self sustaining."

"What about the tanks and fighters we had moved here?"

"The tanks are basically being parked. We can't do much with them right now and we don't even need them presently. Once we finish the city we will start retrofitting them with plasma cannons, and shields. Some of our people are stripping hundreds of Death Gliders to try and give them antigravity. The fighter jets are taking a bit more work. We decided to just tear them apart and use them for the raw materials. A lot of the metals are being used to build the F-302B."

"Where are the factories for this?"

"Right here." John said leading Jack into the foundry where the BC-305 was built. "It took a while to refit but since we aren't going to be building any 305's any time soon we decided to use its facilities."

"What security do we have here? I didn't get to that in the briefing."

"Well the colony is on the other side of the planet from the Shipyard. In addition, we have McKay's triple redundant call forwarding on the Stargate. Not to mention the communication's system is based on quantum entanglement. Completely untraceable. As for the Ha'tak doing the towing. Carter programmed a control crystal to scramble their navigation logs and fly the ships on automatic. We also used the Odyssey to make sure they ships weren't tagged before they flew here."

"Well done Colonel. I knew that my trust in you was not misplaced."

"That's nice of you to say Sir." "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it Colonel. Now, my order for this next cycle is to you is to speak to the psychologist I have had sent to Horizon. You will talk to her and you will deal with yourself hate. You are no good to anyone like you are now. And do not even think of offing yourself. Taking your experience and skills away from the last of our people will be a greater sin than the one you think you committed." "Yes Sir." john knew that the General was not going to budge on this so he just accepted it.

( _A/N John is not suicidal. However, Jack just wanted to make sure that he would not even consider attempting suicide.)_

((((o))))

Five weeks later a Jaffa delegation was invited to Cyrannus. They used the Stargate, but they did not know that they were sent to a planet on the other side of the galaxy. Dr. Lee installed a _call forwarder_ on the planet and when the right IDC was sent through the call forwarder would send the traveler to Cyrannus. To complete the ruse a cloaked communication satellite was in orbit that would pick up any communications coming through the Stargate and send it back to Cyrannus. The satellite was a small Colonial satellite with a modified Goa'uld cloak, power system, and a long-range transmitter.

The topic of the discussion was the Wraith.

"Welcome to Caprica Master Bra'tac, Master Teal'c. It's a pleasure to have you here." Richard Adar said shaking the two Jaffa hero's hands.

"Greetings to you, Adar of Caprica. I owe you and your people my thanks for giving refuge to the Tau'ri. It was a sad day for the Jaffa when we could not aid them in their time of need."

"Well, we have plenty of needs that we hope the Jaffa can fill."

"Then let us speak."

Once in the conference room Adar, Woolsey, Bra'tac, Teal'c, Admiral Nagala, and Ambassador Wray, and Ambassador Troy.

"What is it you are asking of the Jaffa?" Bra'tac asked

"We know, thanks to the Terrans, that you do not have the ability to mine for resources in space. Something that we have vast experience with. We would like to make a mining treaty with the Jaffa. You supply the locations to mine, and we will mine the Naquadah and refine it. Then we will keep 35% of the Naquadah and 65% of the other metals. The rest is yours. Essentially you get free Naquadah that is useless to you otherwise." Bra'tac nodded quite happy with the arrangement.

"How many ships will you send?"

"Twelve at first and the Terran mining ship _Arctic Sea_ which will refine the material. Since the terrans will be moving the Naquadah back to the colonies they will be getting a share of the resources as well."

"Very well. I will agree to this."

"Our next request is related to the mining treaty. The production of Naquadah would be greatly sped up if we had ring platforms on our mining ships. With 12 platforms the time needed to move material from the mining ships to the Arctic Sea would be eliminated."

"I will have the rings sent to you. In exchange for 10 tons of Naquadah and 2 tons of Trinium."

"Agreed." Adar knew how dense and, therefore, heavy refined Naquadah was. The saved time by not having to load, ship, and unload ore would very quickly equal the loss of 10 tons of Naquadah.

"Excellent."

"There is another matter. How have the Jaffa done against Wraith Darts?"

"Staff weapons are nearly useless against their fighters. And Death Gliders are so few against the numerous Darts that they are shot down before they are able to fight."

"I thought so, Master Bra'tac we are prepared to send thousands of weapons to the Jaffa to fight the wraith with. As well as provide the Jaffa the ability to make their own bullets."

"Thank you for your generosity. What do you want in return?"

"We simply want to know when the wraith are attacking you. We understand that the Goa'uld used a handheld long range communication device. When the wraith attack a world we need to know about it as quickly as possible. We also want permission to send our own vessels through the stargate to an attacked world to test them against the darts."

"I will present your offer to the council."

A day later, the coordinates for the space based Naquadah deposits were sent to Cyrannus. Apollo and Arctic Sea towed the 12 mining ships to the site. Apollo left the site soon after leaving a cloaked sensor satellite behind as well as dropping off five of the new, Valhalla class shuttles.

Arctic Sea took a detailed scan of the asteroid field and sent the location of the largest deposits of Naquadah and Trinium to the mining ships. The ships immediately got to work and within a day Naquadah was being ringed over to the Arctic Sea and refined. Within five days, the first 10 tons of Naquadah was sent over to the Jaffa cargo ships.

The Jaffa Council also approved the acquisition of Colonial weapons. Soon thousands of crates of weapons were sent through the gate to Chulak which then distributed the weapons across the Jaffa worlds.

((((o))))

Caprica - Colonial News Network

"Welcome Colonials to this exclusive interview with Julia Donovan from the 13th Tribe. I'm your host Laura Athens. Miss Donovan, would you please explain why not all Terrans did not join with your brothers and sisters who are the Lord's Chosen?"

'So that's how you want to play it. I'm so glad that i was selected for this. I can just imagine Carter doing this.' Julia thought before responding. "Of course, at the moment my people need the time to rebuild our society. Something we could not do if we settled on Caprica or any of the other colonies. Plus, by settling on our own world we prevent the chaos that would be caused by trying to decide what world Atlantis would land on."

"So only Earth will have access to Atlantis?"

"No, Atlantis will be open for tours. But as we found Atlantis, we will retain control of the city."

"Speaking of technology when will you begin sharing technology with us?"

"That will take time. You have a vast industrial complex and it will take time for it to be upgraded to the level that it needs to be to support the technology of the Ancients or the Asgard."

"So you are hoarding the technology."

"No, we are trying to prevent the total collapse of your economy. If we gave you access to the technology to perfectly refine any metal instantly. What would happen to millions of workers who currently make a living refining metal. Or what about a fuel hundreds of times more efficient than Tylium. What would happen to the Tylium miners? We are trying to help you. Not hurt you."

"That is a good point."

"Additionally, we are using our technology to make the Nova class Battlestar a viable ship use in combat and to fuel. Thanks to contracting the parts out to civilian factories this will give people the experience needed to work with the technologies needed to construct this type of ship and to retool the factories to build these technologies."

Laura then took over "For those who don't know, the Nova is the original class of Battlestar, it was built using the most advanced technology available at the time. Armed with lasers and armor that took five years to build."

((((O))))

Terran Shipyard / Pallas Orbit / Cyrannus

Colonel Simpson was muttering a few curses under his breath he had spent the last few weeks looking over the six battlestars. After checking each of the ships he was not surprised to see that some things were being overlook on maintenance due to the fact the Columbias were slowly being phased out. Still he would rank these ships conditions to good overall nothing major was overlook.

Simpson was still annoyed with looking over the battlestars while they might of been in decent to good condition there was a ton of systems that need to be replace by Colonial standards. Simpson had spoke to O'Neill about the problem and more or less told the man that these ships were meant to keep them busy for a long time with repairs and refits.

The only good news he had was the fact that three mobile shipyards were given to them which were design for the Columbias. The yards in theory could be a battlestar but never had due to the fact they were used to field repair. Still Simpson knew it would take time to update the six battlestars still at least he could order all the hull armor be put back on the ships.

As he wrote down the last part of his report for Woolsey he was hoping to get back to the Revenge since that ships was rumor to be ready for full duty at long last.

((((o))))

"What do we have Rodney?" Woolsey asked after Atlantis set down.

"The planet's core has reheated. The Terraforming device beamed solar plasma into the core to reheat it. We also have a stable magnetic field and a viable atmosphere. The Colonials have helped us deorbit comets into the planet's atmosphere. We have also brought the planet's gravity to Earth norms using an Asgard method. We placed a small amount Dwarf Star Matter into the core. The heat and mass has boosted the planet's gravity and has formed the start of a magnetic field.

A week later, the terraforming was complete and the planet was habitable.

Two Months after the Terrans came to the Colonies they were holding a service for the people who were lost on Earth. Since there were so many dead and from so many different backgrounds they did not used any religious base for this service. During the service the remaining 302s that Earth had left flew in formation the Colonial Media was recording and watching as the seven 302s fly in formation seven times during each pass a different fighter would break off representing 1 billion of the people lost during the battle.

((((o))))

Battlestar Pegasus / Earth Orbit / SOL

Admiral Cain was in orbit Earth to pick up the next wave of people leaving the dying world. It was taking too much time for her liking she currently had a raptor patrol out. Like CID asked of her she sent some raptors to the debris field and her crew had discovered several functional pieces of technology. Simpson was a threat in her book due to the fact he had colonial training and she knew he would teach the Earth forces about how to handle the battlestars best he could. With the core she had recover they could now see if Earth was holding up their end of the deal and if they were they could try to improve what Earth gave them.

She liked Simpson, when he was a viper pilot for the Pegasus she offered him a spot in her Razor core. He turn her down at the time and was transferred to the Galactica for a Fleet media event. Cain knew that Simpson was loyal to his people she just hoped she could speak to him about starting to mix Terrans and Colonials crew sooner than what was plan.


	5. Living in the Colonies

_A/N; DMRD: Hello all, A call out is owed to r2r4l/robertryan for his idea (Taoth Dakara). A fantastic idea and truly something that should have been considered earlier. But, Taoth Dakara is his. Thank you, Robert, for allowing us to use this._

 _Jackjones; I have been trying to decide if your review was worth answering, it was literally that ridiculous. Really an ultimatum for you to keep reading the story? Your presence isn't that important. All i'm going to tell you is this, if you don't like it, don't read. I can't believe I'm wasting 5 lines of text even responding to you._

 _Guest; to the guy to who used the word fiat. Dude, have you even read the story. We said quite clearly in the earlier chapters. Their infrastructure on the alpha site and every other planet can't support the sudden influx of 10 Million people. Without industrialized farming they can't feed that many people. Without medicine they cant survive the next outbreak of any disease. So, if they used your idea, they would either starve or die of disease._

 _To everyone else, thank you for your review. I appreciate them._

 ** _Also, sorry about the long delay. Job hunting and life are a pain to deal with._**

Chapter 5

On the surface of Horizon a huge crystal city was gleaming in the morning sunlight. The gifted Tok'ra crystals were truly a life saver. The crystal city was now home to 3.3 Million inhabitants. Near constant shipments from Volia were delivering food to the city. The colony was hidden for now.

Doctors, teachers, engineers and other professionals were hard at work among the Terrans setting up schools and hospitals.

In orbit, the rebuilt and renamed "Resolution" station was running the beginnings of the Horizon satellite defense grid. And its "current" single shipyard was building another cargo ship, while the Viper and Raptor factory modules were turning out one Valhalla a day and three F-302s. Once the Arctic Sea class cargo ship was finished, they expected to build one cargo ship a month. The most time-consuming part being building the hyperdrive and beaming system.

On that note, Rakic Zelenka had designed a technological equivalent to a culling beam. While his proposal was initially shot down, it was proven to be a useful device. His culling beam was modified not to dematerialize organic matter. His proposal was to load the culling beam with a program to only dematerialize certain molecules. Specifically, molecular patterns like Naquadah, trinium, Neutronium, and other valuable materials.

Radak also specifically designed the hardware of the "mineral sweeper" to be unable to dematerialize organic matter. The designs of the mineral sweeper were given to the Colonials and Jaffa. Radak explained that the ring platforms were also able to be modified to work in this fashion. But would take some major redesign of the pattern buffer to hold the energy from the stored matter.

The Colonials instantly saw the value of the device and began building them as fast as possible. Their versions were nearly 15 times the size of the device built by Radak, which was twice the size of the Wraith Culling Beam. Nevertheless, it would still be faster to use this than traditional space mining. Doctor Baltar, surprising everyone, managed to link the storage circuits of the Sweeper to a ring platforms matter transmission systems. Allowing the stored material and patterns to be materialized and sorted on the mining ship.

Bra'tac truly came through for the Terrans. Bra'tac had organized a migration of former goa'uld slaves to the planets that were a part of the protected planets treaty. The boost of population and food resulted in the populations fully recovering from the Ori. And in many cases a technological boost.

((((o))))

Eli was currently on a bench looking out over the slowly growing cityscape on the planet Icarus. A slowly growing colony Icarus was becoming a very important world for the Terrans. With the original Asgard Core and a growing copy of the Ancient database there was little they were unable to learn here.

Eli had moved here to work with Dr Nicholas Rush after Colonel Samantha Carter had to move to a different assignment. Eli was a gifted Mathematician and had quickly understood, with help and manuals, how the Colonials FTL drive worked.

Eli was very proud of his work so far, after designing a shuttle usable for the militaries of the Worlds of Kobol and the Terran military he had gained a massive financial package from the Government and fast tracked into a very bright future. Which was why he was on Icarus, he was learning from Asgard teaching programs now and learning even faster.

He slowly made his back into the base to his apartment it was no bigger than a motel room for now. But he had a lot of friends here in the city and even among the colonies. He regularly contacted Captain Lee Adama and Lt Kara Thrace. Lee had even put Eli in contact with his father Commander Bill Adama. Eli was quickly becoming one of the best connected Terrans among the Colonials.

Hovering above the base, Eli saw the Ha'tak shipyard and the tiny forms of people slowly putting together a Artic Sea class cargo ship and down below the city another runway was being built for F-302s. A few puddle jumpers were also there and his own Valhalla class shuttles.

For now though, he had to go help Rush get the cities power grid connected to the planets Naquadria core. He had already worked out that the planet could output the power of five Zero Point Modules without any risk to the planet or its inhabitants.

There was a slight tremor in the ground, he knew what it was, Tokra tunneling crystals opening up large caverns where Colonial factory modules would work producing materials for the shipyards. Looking up he saw the Odyssey coming in to land. Its cargo bays, he knew, filled with refined naquadah and other materials captured from the Lucian Alliance. Tomorrow, the Vengence would be arriving from Tolonna having checked the planet over for survivors and other signs of the Tollan civilisation.

((((o))))

"Why are we doing this?" Lt Sharon 'Boomer' Valeri complained as the Valhalla Class Shuttle traveled through the gate to the next planet. She had already traveled through the gate to five worlds today. Placing these pillars beside each gate. She knew what they were for but that didn't mean she had to like doing this it was boring.

Finally through the last of the platforms had been placed and they shuttle flew back through the gate to the temporary base where this mission was launched from. After the shuttle arrived Boomers eyes flashed red and she pulled back on the stick and firewalled the throttle. The shuttle screamed into the sky as she activated the cloak. The shuttle exited the exosphere in seconds as the BC-304 Daedalus started chasing them, the sensors able to penetrate the cloak of the shuttle.

However, before the Dedalus could reach the shuttle it vanished into FTL. Daedalus detected its destination but it jumped four more times outside of the 304s sensor range before they could follow it.

((((o))))

"What happened." O'Neill growled glaring at Caldwell and Adama.

"Were not sure. The pilots of the ship are being investigated and the logs transmitted from the ship are being gone over as well."

"It wasn't a system glitch. The logs showed that the commands came from the flight stick. The pilot gave the commands to enter orbit and the jump coordinates were entered manually. And there was no virus either. The computer core was not any more taxed than it should have been. The pilot did this deliberately."

"Has CID turned up anything?"

"Not as of yet."

((((o))))

"How is Boomer?"

"She's recovering. After she resurrected it's taken some time for her to recover her memories."

"I see. And the ship?"

"We removed the power core and disconnected the subspace components. We are taking no chances with this. The ship is being taken apart on the Basestar before it is brought back to the colony."

"I see." One said, "How has our examination of the ship gone so far?"

"We have their jump formula but without their subspace sensors it's useless. We have working examples but no idea how to make it yet."

"Good. Lets get that ship to the colony as quickly as possible. We need to move farther from Cyrannus. Download their starcharts to the colony."

((((o))))

"Dr. Woolsey," Rodney said running up to him. "What is it, Rodney." "I need to talk to you now. It's imperative that we speak."

"Ok, come with me." Woolsey touched his wrist computer and he and Rodney were beamed to a secure conference room. "What is it, Rodney?"

"I found another city ship." "What?" Woolsey sat down and started at Rodney. "Where?" "Right here in this galaxy. It's the same city ship that the Ancients fled to this Galaxy in." "Where is it, Rodney?" "Dakara. The Dakara Device was the top spire of the City."

"Well, how do we get it, Rodney? Dakra and that device, in particular, was destroyed."

"Not necessarily. The top spire maybe. But the city itself. I bet its still intact. I looked at the schematics. This city has a lot of armor and redundancy. Far more than Atlantis. I think if we go to the city I can interface the Moros Phase Shifting device with the city, and we could fly it out."

"And take it where?"

"Icarus."

Woolsey nodded seeing the reasoning. "The Jaffa have abandoned Dakara after Adria's assault. Very well Rodney. I'll notify the President, take Odyssey and check on the city. But until i get permission from the President do not take the city.

Rodney was about to leave when Woolsey stopped him, "Also Rodney," Rodney stopped and turned back to Woolsey, "Did we find out if Todd had any other ZPM's that he kept hidden from us."

"I checked the data myself. But I didn't see any sign of additional ZPM's."

((((o))))

The Caprica Institute of Advanced Science had long had a prototype for a plasma weapon. However, they never had a portable energy source that could produce the needed power to create the plasma and get it hot enough to do any damage to existing armor technology used by the military. Plus, it took too long to heat it to the required temp to be practical. With Naquadah that changed.

After studying the designs of Goa'uld staff weapons, the Institute developed a portable cannon that could rival the output of a Staff Cannon.

Twelve of these prototype cannons were installed on the Galactica, and, once the two Naquadah Reactors were installed, the Galactica was taken for a shakedown cruise. The Galactica's shakedown cruise took her all the way to Earth. While the Hyperdrive was goa'uld tech, Rodney Mckay had made a few changes to the drive. This change was doubling the speed from 9.92 LY/hr to 20 ly/hr. This allowed the Galactica to reach Earth in 14 days. Which was pushing the reactors to the max.

While this is still far slower than a 304's 170,000 LY/hr, without a ZPM, or an FJN Ha'tak' 23.68 LY/hr. McKay did explain that the hyperdrive can achieve speeds far faster than 20 LY/hr, but their reactors cannot operate at that level.

When Galactica arrived at Earth, the changes to the Raptors were tested. The combat shuttles had been modified with engines, comm systems and sensors from death gliders and they were being put their paces. Twelve such shuttles were flown out to tow as many Ha'tak parts out of orbit and into the Galactic's, now pressurized, hangar bays.

When Galactica returned to Cyrannus and all the systems tested the go-ahead was given for fleet-wide upgrades.

They were also ones to design and build much of the main systems for the Gaia, the Terran Nova Class Battlestar. The construction of the battlestar was on schedule. At the scorpio yards the modular skeletal framework was complete and most of the modular components were already installed such as the CIC, manufacturing plants, hangar bays, and crew centers were all installed within months.

The jump drive was prototype drive meant to allow rapid tactical jumps. It was going to be installed on a new mercury but was repurposed for the Nova.

What truly built a long time to build was the hyperdrive. Earth had never built a hyperdrive as large as the one that would be needed for the Gaia. The drive that was actually used was a goa'uld inspired design that the colonials built for the ship. The materials used for the hyperdrive and other advanced technologies were all built at the CIAS; such as the control crystals and the power distribution system.

On Atlantis the MK12 Naquadah reactor was built to be installed on the Gaia. The MK2 design was given to the colonials for their own ships.

Weapons systems were based on the original Nova laser weapons, the plasma weapons, the terran railguns and the Terran X-699 which was chosen to be shared with the Colonials.

It was estimated that another 2 years would be needed to finish everything for the ship.

The first manticore had fully finished being upgraded with Goa'uld technology. All its systems had been linked and completed. Now, the first group of 10 were being modified with Colonial built versions of Goa'uld technology.

The Manticore used their original gravity systems and inertial compensators. The computer used a Colonial design from before the fall but used an Asgard Operating system with a Colonial based UI.

Weapons were CIAS plasma cannons with a few Heavy KEWs. Point defenses were something completely new, A laser based point defense grid, the Guardian System. The lasers were built by Tauron almost 100 years ago but the design was too impractical for the time because they needed to much power for practical uses.

With naquadah, that problem was countered. Terran sensors and subspace systems were than installed and asgard shield coding was loaded into shield matrices build by them.

The ship still lacked a hyperdrive but that wasn't as big a deal since they had subspace sensors the ship could easily jump hundreds of lightyears at a time.

((((o))))

"Ok Doctor. let's make this quick." Colonel Mitchell said, while on their way to Dakara they heard back from President Ryan and they were given authorization to recover the city. "I'm already on it. Now according to the Atlantis Database all I have to do is." He pressed one more key and the sensors beeped the operator quickly responded, "Sir, I'm picking up an ancient structure. Its Alterran, about 700 meters below the surface of the planet."

"Huh, that's a lot deeper than I thought." "Problem?" "No, we can still beam down." " Sir. I don't know if we can." McKay and Mitchell turned to Major Marks. "The City has incredibly thick armor. Several meters thick in some places."

"Alright. The main entrance should be here." McKay brought up the schematic on the screen "Use the transporters to beam up the rock there and we can beam down and enter the city."

A few hours later they McKay was in the cities main power center. He was disappointed to discover that the city ran on Naquadria Reactors and a few other minerals that he had never heard of. However, the City was fully functional. The only part of the city that ran on ZPM's was the super weapon that was now destroyed.

"Odyssey this is McKay. The city is in good shape. I'm going to install the phase device and run a few interface tests."

"Sure thing McKay." a few hours later McKay contacted Woolsey, Landry, and O'Neill.

"McKay what have you found?" Woolsey asked

"The City is intact and functional. It's in perfect shape. The city seems to have automated repair systems and a Subspace capacitor. It was drawing small amounts of power to maintain its systems and self-repair. The hyperdrive is functional along with sublight. Good news, we will be able to bring the city to Icarus soon."

"Good news Rodney. How much aid do you think the city will be to them?" "Incalculable. This city is what the Ancients arrived in this galaxy in. It has foundries, mining facilities, everything. Icarus will be self-sustaining. A few upgrades to its computer systems and we can backup Atlantis's database to Taoth." "I take it Taoth is the city's name?" "Yes. In a few hours I'm going to activate the phase generator and fly the city out."

"What kind of weapons does the city have Rodney?" General Landry asked, "I haven't checked yet. I'm been more worried about the space flight systems."

((((o))))

After he finished speaking to Atlantis Rodney found his curiosity peaked. Pulling up the cities weapons grid he was shocked, and a tad bit concerned knowing their luck.. The city was the size of Atlantis but fielded 400 plasma cannons, 60 particle beams, and 900 anti-matter missiles.

The shields were incredibly interesting to him. They were highly specific on what they stopped. The shields would be useless against staff blasts. But against railgun rounds or other kinetic impacts they would easily stop everything.

His laptop beeps pulling his attention from the weapons systems and back to the present. The diagnostics were complete, he brought the phase generator online and powered up the engines. "Odyssey this is McKay. I'm starting takes off procedures." He was glad that the communication stones were able to communicate across the quantum frequency boundary. It made things easier.

"Roger, McKay. We're waiting for you."

"Engines powering up. 10%, 20%, 35%. The city is taking off." The shaking started as the prehistoric inertia dampeners struggled to keep up. "Crossing the surface. 1000 feet, 2000, 3000. Accelerating now at 7000 feet." The shaking stopped and he looked at a viewscreen showing outside. "I'm in stable orbit."

"Well done McKay."

"Thank you. Returning to normal phase. Activating cloak."

"Good. We're sending over some teams. We will follow you to Icarus."

Five days later Taoth landed on Icarus. Odyssey landed on nearby and Sam worked with a team to remove the original Asgard Core from Odyssey and installed it on Taoth. A duplicate was than installed on Odyssey. They wanted to preserve the original core and felt that Taoth and the defenses they were installing on this planet would better defend the core. Than the Odyssey could which would constantly be going into harm's way.

Once the Core was installed it was networked with the Ancient systems, in human terms, because the primary interface between the humans and the ancient systems. It also was able to fully index the data in the computer systems. A few days after that the Icarus research teams moved over to the city and began to work on their projects.

((((o))))

"Rodney what can you tell us about Taoth?" President Ryan asked.

"Well, its powerful, it could take on fleets of Ha'tak and come out the winner. But that isnt due to how advanced the city is. Simply the redundancy and the power it can output. The technology is incredibly primitive, even compared to even goa'uld technology it's primitive. The Ancients abandoned the city because it was old and would take more resources to upgrade the city to their new standards then was worth."

"So is it useful to us?"

"Yes. Very. For our needs, we just need to bring over some new computers and equipment. The hyperdrive can be replaced, weapons modified, shields refined, a few supplemental reactors. But the Naquadria reactors on the city are far more powerful than what we have. We should use that design on our ships. We would have triple the power output."

"That's great. And thanks to Icarus we have a stable supply of Naquadria." Sam said.

"Exactly. Also, I had a thought. We could vastly increase the computer's power of Taoth if we have more Lantean Computers. We can't take them from Atlantis, but we could go to the Crashed City in Pegasus and get those computers."

"Alright, Rodney. Take the Odyssey and see to it. Taoth is your new assignment." Ryan said.

((((o))))

Admiral Cain walked through the halls of the new space station built by the CID. The station was well over two thousand lightyears from Cyrannus orbiting a planet inside a nebula. Inside the lab she saw the computer core that they removed from the remains of Anubis's personal flagship.

They were still working on downloading and decrypting the data but at least they had in interface thanks to the Terrans.

Part of this station was a shipyard where they were building a brand new battlestar using technology reverse engineered from the ha'tak wreckage and gained from the Terrans.

Cain was currently going to the computer research room to see if she could get a copy of Anubis's warbook and sensor profile database. She had been given a mission from CID and Adar. For this mission, Pegasus had been modified with the few operational systems they could understand from the wreckage. A sensor system, a naquadah reactor and two staff cannons. They couldn't get any shields working on the Pegasus.

CID learned of a race known as the Tollan from the Terrans as well as the world's location. Pegasus was being sent to locate as much advanced technology as possible. Tollan was almost on the entire other side of the galaxy. Nearly 95,000LY, this trip, if the ship made jumps of 100LY at a time, would take almost 3 years one way. To that end they were modifying Pegasus with an extra three naquadah reactors connected directly to the FTL drive and the largest and most robust FTL capacitor they could build. They hoped to be able to make a jump to at least 500LY at a time. if they could do that once a day they could make the trip in 190 days, slightly over 6 months. The entire trip, they planned would be about 2 years. That would make the trip much more feasible.

Either way, Pegasus would be gone for a long time which is why a Tylium mining ship and refinery were being installed in Pegasus. Cain wondered about the wisdom of this mission. But, she also knew that it was needed. So, she was going.

To that end, Pegasus was being modified with a specialised Hanger bay setup. The standard hanger bays were completely removed and the model 5 prototype bays were installed. The pods were equal in length to the Pegasus itself. On the top and bottom of the pods were the actual hangar bays. The back third of the pods were repurposed goa'uld sublight drives and Naquadah reactors.

The front third of the pods were cargo bays for any technology and the middle was the machine shop for the vipers and cargo haulers.

Cain did not know how these pods would affect the Pegasus's handling but she knew she would learn.

((((o))))

"What have we figured out?" One asked Three.

"Well, the computers for the craft were programmed using the colonial programming language. So we don't have any examples of Terran coding practices. The good news, we were able to take the sensors used on the craft and build a version for the colony. This means that the Terran jump formula is applicable now that we have subspace sensors."

"What about their star charts."

"Limited. The Terrans only included charts and stargate locations relevant to the mission. That way if the wraith captured the ship they didn't get any more gate addresses. This does open up the gate network to us though since we know how to use the gate system."

"Good, anything else?"

"Well, the sublight engine is much more advanced than the version we use so we can upgrade our basestars sublight abilities. The shield though is a problem. To create a shield big enough to protect our baseships will take a massive amount of power. The baseship is literally the worst design possible to protect with a shield.

"The first war era baseships would be a more efficient space frame."

One thought it over. Given the overall volume of space that a shield would have to cover he realized what she meant, "Crap."

"Exactly. Good news, like the colonials we have the designs for effective plasma weapons. And with the Terran examples we have been able to build our own weapons. But, without a better reactor design were screwed."

"But the…" "We need a Naquadah source to start building the reactor used in the shuttle. Even worse is the fuel in the reactor was mixed with a isotope of naquadah that we can't identify. All i can tell you is that it is very unstable."

"Great." One said sarcastically.

((((o))))

Dr Greg Webber sat in his office on Atlantis looking over the design again for a ship that he felt would be the perfect match for the Jupiter class battlestars. Years ago he worked on the X-301 interceptor project and than worked with Colonel Carter repairing the goa'uld tel'tak to save Earth from Anubis's asteroid. Than he worked on the BC-304 project and even helped build the X-305.

Now he was assigned to the rebuilding of the Colonial Jupiter class battlestars for the Terran fleet. It took a lot of work but they had decided to scrap the Viper systems for now since they didn't have enough pilots for them.

Eli Wallace's Valhalla class shuttles were good but didn't have the space or power for what was really needed. Something new was necessary. And he felt he had that down to a t with his design. He had put in his request for supercomputer time to put his design through the needed simulations and the results were confirmed. They would work.

Greg stood and went to General O'Neill, he was going to pitch his idea.

((((o))))

"Sir, we need to give them a reason for this." Sam Carter told the President.

"I have one. We aren't merging our military's because our military is our planetary defense force." Woolsey told everyone. "As for your new assignment. We have turned the west pier into a scientific facility. This tower here," A hologram appeared, and Richard touched the tower, "is yours and Mckay's private lab space. Your main job is to study the Asgard database."

The President than took over. "McKay is going to Pegasus on the Odyssey. He has 58 days in Pegasus for his assignment." Sam ran the math and figured that they were officially going to give Mckay 30 days for his official assignment, unknown to the colonials he would have another 36 days not counting the eight-day round trip."

"I see."

Jack Ryan could see Eli Wallace itching to ask something, he was on Atlantis for this meeting before returning to Icarus to continue his research on Taoth, "Mr Wallace, you have a question."

Jack suppressed a smirk when Eli jumped, "Uhh… Yeah…. Umm, Sir, why are we keeping Taoth and the Crashed city ship a secret?"

Ryan leaned back and thought about it. "Taoth is our primary base for studying the Asgard Core but also our place to research projects that are too dangerous to work on here in Cyrannus. Also, we don't want to risk the Wraith getting their hands on the Asgard Core. Which is why Colonel Carter and Dr Mckay only have an uplink to the core, not an actual copy of the core.

"Yes Sir. But, why can't we tell the colonials about the crashed city ship. I know that the colonials want full access to Atlantis. I know we have given them partial access to Atlantis. But they can't study the technology. But why can't we make a deal with the inhabitants of the crashed Pegasus City Ship. offer them something to let us rebuild the city. I'm sure the colonials would love to work on the city."

"Can that city even be rebuilt?" Ryan asked.

"I'll have McKay do an investigation of the city when he arrives." Jack O'Neill said.

"I'll take the idea under advisement Eli."

Woolsey then took over the conversation, "Who are you taking to the meeting with the Colonial President?"

Ryan sighed "You and I are going along with O'Neill and Simpson. Both of them, should be able to handle it. Still it will be a problem to keep our military out of there control. I do think they will try for a long time to bring our forces under their control I want you to get the Vengeance ready."

((((o))))

Simpson looks at O'Neil and Shepard as he said "The Colonials are going to give Ryan hell for not putting our people into their forces."

Sheppard look at Simpson as he asks, "Why would they already know about our colony that free overall?"

O'Neill would watch the two officers as he says "It about control Colonel if our people were in their forces fully they could spread them out to the point we would not be able to do anything."

Sheppard ask "Still what about Colonel Simpson sir he is a former member of their forces they will expect him to either return to those duties or take on a position between our forces."

Simpson just roll his eyes "That is true Shepherd, but the truth is this I will be working out of Atlantis full time, and I do plan to be on the world every chance I can get away with it."

O'Neill said "Sheppard while you will be heading up the forces on Horizon Simpson will be your equal and contact with our forces that will be at Pallas. Both of you remember these people are looking for any reason to come marching in do not give it to them."

Shepherd looks at O'Neill "Sir what I do not understand is I thought Colonel Simpson was taking command of the Vengeance?"

O'Neill smirk "Well it is his ship Sheppard but at this point and time he can not take full command due to the fact he will have his hand full with the Colonial Military running interference with our forces and theirs."

There was a knock on the door and O'Neill turned and it took a minute for him to remember who this was, then it hit him, he worked on the X-301. "General, Colonel, Im Dr Webber, i'm assigned to the rebuilding of the Jupiter Class ships.

"I remember you, X-301 and Ravana."

He gulped, "Yes Sir, but I also worked on the BC-304 and the X-305."

"I know, what can I do for you Dr?"

"Sir, i have a design I want to show you. As we decided to drop the fight compliments of the Jupiter's for now do to lack of pilots I've been working on something to take their places. And i think i have them. Have you ever played Halo?" He than activated the holographic projection of the fighter.

Simpson roll his eyes for a moment as he said "You made a fighter off a video Fighter that if i remember right was bigger than most fighters that have ever been made?" Looks over the display of the fighter as he then looks back at O'Neill to see his reaction.

" I made this ship to be a support vessel for our other ships and to supplement or replace 1 or 2 man fighters and to be a bomber. She's 64 meters long, 75 meters long, and 12.9 high. This isn't meant to be anywhere near as maneuverable as a F-302 or Viper. The ship is armored with the same armor that a Nova carries.

"Weapons systems are six asgard ion cannons and six plasma repeating turrets spaced around the ship giving 365 degree coverage. On the bottom of the ship is 3 miniguns in cecessed turrets for ground support. There was also room for a point defense laser grid, an asgard shield, a jumpdrive and hyperdrive.

"Powering everything is a naquadria reactor based on what we have learned from Taoth."

O'Neill restrained himself and looked to Simpson who had more experience with the Battlestars. But inside he was jumping for joy.

Keeping his eyes on the design he said "You better hope the shielding or armor on this thing holds up. She can kill any fighter that annoys her, but she is fat and will not be able to outrun or evade wraith Drats and they tend to throw those things at everything."

"That's why I used Colonel Carters modified armor design. And the shield is only about 25% weeker than a 304s shield. The engines are based on the designs used by the Asgard motherships. I also figured out how to make the ship lighter the same way the Asgard do."

"This is also a good troop transport and grough support vessel. The ship only needs a crew of three but I would recommend five. A pilot and copilot, an engineer, and two gunners.

Simpson look at O'Neill "She powerful enough but she will eat though all our current pilots even if we train more we risk more if they are destroy. The wraith have throw darts into shields before so if they think they can not win i think they might ram her."

O'Neill said, "Even if we don't just use this as a fighter, we could use this a a troop transport, medical evac ship, ground support, I can see dozens of uses for this ship. It obviously can't go through the stargate."

"No it can't." Dr Webber said.

O'Neill looked over to Simpson who nodded, "Ok Doctor, go to Horizon and build one of these things. Than I want you to return to work on the, "Jack checked his status reports for the Jupiters, "Atlas, and modify its hangers for the Longsword."

"Yes Sir."

((((o))))

Adar sat inside the presidential bunker watching on the screen talking to the lead scientist of the Otherus project. Three days ago Pegasus had left the shipyard on its way to Tollan. With Pegasus on its way they were continuing to work on the Goa'uld database. Adar was about to get an update on the decryption process.

"What do we have?" Adar asked the scientists.

"A lot. This computer core works near perfect. We have a lot of information on the goa'uld and some of the most advanced tech they ever worked with. It is true however that we won't be mass producing it anytime soon."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well sir, we are still indexing the data. But, metallurgical information, weapons, shields, hyperdrive and sublight are all in this computer core. We have working examples of goa'uld and Asgard technology."

"Asgard tech?"

"Yes, Sir. Apparently, this goa'uld Anubis captured an Asgard and downloaded his mind into a computer. That ship was destroyed. But Anubis copied some of the Asgard knowledge into this computer here. We have that data now."

"Get to work on it."

((((o))))

McKay grunted as he was finally given the go ahead to work on the city ship. He beamed down and once in the city started disconnecting the consoles from the city allowing them to be beamed up to the cargo bay. In the auxiliary control room he disconnected everything and almost the entire room was beamed up.

The control chair was a boon and would likely be very useful for Taoth. The ZPM pedestal was removed along with sections of the main computer core. He then moved over to examine the star drive. It was almost completely trashed but parts were removed for study. The last of the drones were removed along with the remaining Jumpers.

In the end they had enough to seriously upgrade Taoth.


End file.
